Fan, Friend, or Foe
by iluvpokemon101
Summary: While traveling Sinnoh, Ash stubles upon a young girl with a pikachu in the forest. She's lost and needs help deciding her future. Will Ash help his new friend make this big choice? Contains multiple Ash ships. Rated T for some language.
1. The rescue

Okay this is my story of my Sinnoh region journey. This is supposed to be like my fantasy pokemon episode XD This has some pokeshipping hints (I just had to put that in here even if this is about my ship). And some Pearlshipping due to Dawn's jealousy. But mostly this is an Awesomeshipping fic (Me and Ash. I'm such a fan girl lol) It's rated T for some language later in the story.

Chapter 1

"Pikachu! Come back here!" cried the young girl as she chased her beloved first Pokemon. She knew she had to catch it quickly due to the setting Sinnoh sun. If the sun had set before she caught her yellow mouse, it would be lost forever in the vast Entrea Forest.

"We can set-up camp here" Said Brock as he set down his backpack. "Can you cook NOW Brock?!" Whined Ash as he held his growling stomach. "Ash and his food." Dawn chuckled. "Well first things first. We need wood for a fire and some water. Dawn go find some wood, and Ash go find a river. I'll stay here and set up the tents." Brock was usually the one in charge since he was the oldest.

Once Ash had been searching for what seemed like hours, due to his hunger, he heard what he thought was a girl's scream. Ash raced to find the source of the scream to find a girl, of his age, holding a Pikachu, floating down a fast river. He acted quickly as he took a red and white ball from his belt. "Go Buizel!" There was a flash of light as the aquatic weasel emerged. "Buizel, go pull that girl to shore!" He said as the pokemon dived into the river. The girl could see a figure swimming up to her. She grabbed onto its inflatable collar as it pulled her to shore. Ash was kneeling where his pokemon had pulled the half-conscious girl to.

She coughed out some water as she looked at the young, heroic man, who had saved her from going down the waterfall just 5 yards away. "Thank you so much." She smiled and hugged him. "No problem at all." Ash said as he patted her back with one hand and returned his pokemon with the other.

The girl, now cradling her injured Pikachu, introduced herself to her savoir. "My name's Yasmin." "I'm Ash Ketchum." He said as he stood up with his own Pikachu on his shoulder. Yasmin's eyes widened as she jumped up to realize who this boy really was. "No way! You're THE Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town?!?" "The one and only." Ash smirked as he had found one of his many Kanto fans. "I've waited my whole life to meet you! Which is actually kind of dumb in retrospect?" Yasmin was a faint pink due to her embarrassment in front of her idol. Ash could feel that his face was getting hot from meeting such a big fan. "Why is it dumb that you wanted to meet me?" He said as he leaned on a near by tree to look cooler to the pretty girl. By now Yasmin knew she was blushing. "Well truth be told, my house is down the street from where you live, back in Pallet Town."

Now as he tried to think, Ash remembered his mom mentioning something about a girl who had come by before his last visit home. "So I guess you know Professor Oak then." "Yeah, actually, this may sound weird, but he gave me my pikachu." She began to notice that her beloved pokemon was now asleep in her arms as she fixed the blue bow on its left ear. "That's funny since I got Pikachu from Professor Oak, too." "Either he needs to get more starter pokemon, or learn the difference between a Pikachu and a charmander." Laughed Yasmin, still a little star struck. "So true." Ash chuckled as he wiped a tear from his eyes.

_Wow, cute and funny. _He secretly thought. "I should start getting back to my friends. It's getting late." "Oh...Okay then." Yasmin was a bit disappointed that her meeting with her long time idol was soon ending. "You can come with. If you want." Ash thought this would be best in case she or her pokemon got hurt anymore. "Really?!" She said grabbing hold of his arm. "Yeah, why not?" He smiled as he lead his new friend/super fan to the camp-site. _I didn't think he was this nice in person. _Yasmin thought as she and Ash walked away from the river and into the forest.

I hope that ya'll liked that. I know it was short but I didn't wanna make the first chapter very long. I'll update as soon as I can. I have school and A LOT of homework. But I'll try and work more on the story. It get's really intresing in the next chapter (Yasmin tells about her past). And then there's going to be a great Pokemon battle with Ash's latest pokemon (the ones that are in the show now) and my pokemon from Platinum.


	2. Joining the team

Okay this is my story of my Sinnoh region journey. This is supposed to be like my fantasy pokemon episode XD This has some pokeshipping hints (I just had to put that in here even if this is about my ship). But mostly this is an Awesomeshipping fic (Me and Ash. I'm such a fan girl lol) It's rated T for some language in the story.

Since I started to write this a while back when Ash and everyone were in the Entrea Forest in the show, the setting will stay the same but the pokemon will be the newest ones on the show.  
~

"Pi? Pikachu?" (Huh? Where am I?)

"Oh! Hey there little buddy. Are you okay?" Yasmin and Ash had almost arrived at the camp site when her Pikachu woke up.

"Cha? Pi Pika?" (Yasmin? What happened?) Pikachu was a little dazed as it awoke, cuddling to Yasmin's arm.

"You don't remember? Well let's see. You ran after an azurill, knowing that I need one for my pokédex, into a river. You fell in, I fell in, and he rescued us." Yasmin then pointed over to Ash, who had been walking next to her, and who the blue-bowed Pikachu had yet to notice.

"Aw it was nothing, Yasmin." Ash just thought shook off the save as nothing.

"Buizel did most of the work; I just got there at the right time." He was rubbing the back of his head, trying to act non shallot about what had happened before.

"Ash, you don't get it! Something really bad could have happened to Pikachu and me if you weren't there. I own you one, dude."

"Pi...Pika pikachu?" (Okay... Who's that?) The pikachu had noticed the other pikachu on the boy's shoulder.

"Pika? Pi Pikachu!" (Huh? Oh! I'm Pikachu!) Ash's Pikachu waved at Yasmin's Pikachu, whose eyes were now glistening as she looked at him.

"To make it easier on ourselves, my pikachu also goes by the name of Pika. I know it's basically the same, but it clears up things if I'm with a trainer with another Pikachu, such as you."

"Okay, cool." Ash had begun to walk a little faster, due to the fact that he was still starving.

Ash was now a little out of ear shot when she began to whisper to Pika. "Damn it! Why does he have to be so cute!" She began to feel like she flattered Ash too much, making him not like her.

"Pika pi pi chu pika." (And his Pikachu isn't half bad either.)

"Hahaha!" Yasmin and Pika thought it funny that they both liked the new heroes in their lives.

"Hey Yasmin! What's so funny?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing! Hehe!"

"Okay well hurry up then. I'm starving!"

"Ha ha, coming!" Yasmin ran to catch up to him.

"Hey guy!" Ash had walked into the campsite alone, telling Yasmin to hide behind the trees incase he's friends were to get mad.

"Ash Ketchum, where have you been?" Dawn growled at Ash.

"Wow you sound like my mom." Ash chuckled to himself about this.

"Where's the water I asked you to get?" Brock, who had just gotten some water from Dawn's Piplup, was finishing fixing dinner.

"Yeah well you see, I found a river and then I heard this noise and well..." Ash had started to explain himself before Yasmin walked out of a bush.

"He rescued me!" Grabbing on to Ash's arm as she said this and looking at him with wonderment in her eyes.

"Uh, yeah, what she said," grinning that toothy grin of his.

Brock and Dawn both stared at this scene. Brock knew Ash would normally try and save somebody, but always wondered where his hunger went. Dawn, however, seemed a little ticked off from this. She thought Ash was one of the most wonderful people she had ever met, but was angered by this new girl who seemed to like Ash very much.

"So...Is dinner almost ready?"

They were now all seated on a makeshift picnic table as Brock was serving everyone food.

"So, Yasmin is it? Where are you from?" Dawn wanted to know all about this girl now that she seemed to be a treat in her plans (A/N pearlshipping plans, EWW!)

"Well, I'm from Pallet Town in the Kanto region. I live like a block down from where Ash does."

"Yeah supposedly I'm like her lifelong idol and she's wanted to meet me for a long time." Ash seemed proud of this fact.

"I see you still have a few fans from Pallet then, huh Ash?" Brock knew that a long time ago everyone in Pallet loved the few trainers they had, but many of them became fans of other, more powerful, trainers.

"Yeah, most people back home still like Ash, like me and my friends."

"What do you mean? Like traveling partners?" Dawn still didn't know much about traveling and training.

"Yeah, well actually most of them wanted to be coordinators or go to other regions or other stuff like that. But Me and my friend Josephine were the best double battle partners like ever!" Yasmin seemed to be getting more energetic as she continued to talk about her friends. "Josephine has always wanted to be a top coordinator So she decided to come along with me to travel Kanto. We traveled through the same route as you, Ash. First Kanto, then Johto, then Hoenn, and finally ended up in Sinnoh."

"So where is Josephine then?" When Ash found Yasmin, she was all alone. There was no one in shouting distance.

"Um...I really don't know. She hasn't called me on my poké-gear and I can't find her with my pokétech." Yasmin looked at her purple watch-like contraption, poking at it with slight worry on her face. "But Josephine's a good trainer, not that good but good enough to get her out of this forest."

"That's kind of mean to say that about your friends, Yasmin." Dawn said.

"Na! We joke around like that a lot of times. I just say she isn't good cause she's never been close to beating me." Yasmin smile. "She's a coordinator, she can't really be expected to beat someone who got fourth place at her first pokemon league tournament." Dawn got a little mad at Yasmin for putting down coordinators like that.

"That must have been the Indigo league conference a year after I was in it."

"I'm not trying to be mean here Ashy but you only got sixteenth place."

"Ashy?"

A sudden wind blew and the campfire went out.

"Ah! It's so dark!" Dawn started to freak out.

"Don't worry, I got this. Go Monferno!" A bright flash appeared and the large monkey appeared. The fire on its tail lit the area a bit. "Monferno, can you be a dear and light the campfire again?" "Monferno!" And with that it let out a small amount of of fire but enough to create a huge new fire from monferno's power.

"Thank you." Yasmin smiled at her little chimp pokemon and returned it to its pokeball.

"You have a monfreno? Me too!" Ash always loved pokemon talk.

"Well we can see it once we get out of this forest. When we get to the Pokemon Center in Entrea City, we are gonna have an epic pokemon battle!" Yasmin stood up and got in a battle like position.

Ash was now standing and in the same position. "You're on!"

Brock got between the two young trainers now. "Okay you two calm down. Yasmin, thanks for putting the fire back but it is late and we should all go to bed now."

"You can sleep in my tent if you want Yasmin." Dawn was trying to be nice since she thought Yasmin wasn't that much of a threat after insulting Ash.

"No thanks. I like to sleep under the stars you know? Since Pokemon are supposedly from space. Haha."

"Uh, ok..." Dawn was thinking to herself, _That's a little weird._

Pikachu and Pika had come back from playing in the forest and they had apparently become good friends in the short time.

Some time had pasted and everyone was almost asleep. Dawn was in her tent and the two boys were laying on the ground in sleeping bags along with Yasmin. Brock's bag was close to Yasmin's so she had to whisper super quietly to Pika so he wouldn't hear her and tell Ash.

"Wow today was great wasn't it Pika?"  
"Pika pi." (Sure was)

"Did you and Pikachu have fun?"

"Pi pi chu." (Yeah)

"You're being a lot more quiet than normal. Whatever, since I normally can never understand you that much haha." Yasmin reached to her bag a pulled out sweet and spicy poffin. "Here ya go little buddy. Good night." She gave Pika the poffin and pet the little mouse type creature on its warm head. _I really wish Josephine hadn't put this bow on you. It makes you look so girly...I hope she's okay though._ Josephine is obsessed with making her pokemon look cuter.

Once Pika had fallen asleep, Yasmin pulled out a pokéball from her bag. "I wish I knew what to do with you little one. I've had you forever and have yet to decide on your fate." She had whispered to the creature within the ball. "Maybe Ash can help me. He's sort of smart...not really but he should know what to do."

Okay we shall end Chapter two here. This story will get a little more shippy but I'm going to keep Ash the dense way he is haha. And I'm not gonna have Pikachu and Pika talking as much from now on.

Plus Jose (Josephine) you need to read this. She's real and is just as annoying as Dawn. Haha!


	3. Stupid Forest

Okay this is my story of my Sinnoh region journey. This is supposed to be like my fantasy pokemon episode XD This has some pokéshipping hints (I just had to put that in here even if this is about my ship). But mostly this is an Awesomeshipping fic (Me and Ash. I'm such a fan girl lol) It's rated T for some language in the story.

Since I started to write this a while back when Ash and everyone were in the Entrea Forest in the show, the setting will stay the same but the pokemon will be the newest ones on the show.

Okay so in this chapter will shall learn about the pokemon was talking to before she fell asleep. Also this will become very shippy. Haha not a word.

"Ash wake up!" Yasmin was shaking Ash in his sleeping bag and she was already dressed.

"Five more minutes." Ash pulled on his bag to cover his face. "It's not even morning yet."

"I know that! I just want to show you something so wake up already."

Ash didn't respond, he just rolled over in his bag.

"Fine then." Yasmin pulled his sleeping bag making Ash fall out of it.

"Ouch! Why'd you have to go do that!"

"Ssshhhh! You'll wake the others. Now hurry up I need to show you something before we miss it." Ash had gotten up and pulled his vest and pants out of his bag.

"Okay let's go." Ash was still half asleep and didn't feel like waking up Pikachu.

"Wait you forgot something." Yasmin picked up Ash's hat and blushed as she fixed it upon his messed up hair. Ash noticed this but didn't really think much about it.

"Okay let's go." Yasmin grabbed Ash's hand and led him a bit away from the campsite. "Here we are." They were standing on a leg that looked over the whole forest. It was still dark and the trees were clumped together in a dark mass and the sound of wild hoothoots and murkrow could be heard throughout the forest. Yasmin sat down and Ash had sat down aswell.

"So why are we here?" Ash was wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"Just wait. It'll happen in a minute. Just be patient."

The two trainers sat on the cliff for about three minutes when the sun started to rise. At first there were rays of light shining through the trees. The russling of the hoothoot going back to their nests could be heard now. As the ball of light started to rise higher, a graden had began to move to show happy dancing oddish, gloom, budew, and cherubi. The cherrium had started to open their flower pletals to show its exstatic faces. Ash's eyes opened in amazement as the sun rose and butterfree had began flying atop the trees that were once the dark mass. Yasmin has scooted closer this whole time to Ash without him knowing. She put her hand on top of his. He notice her gloved hand and felt his fingers entwine with his.

"Bet you're glad I woke you up now." Yasmin smiled at him.

"Y-yeah." Ash was surprised about her hand and moved his away from hers. Yasmin looked at him for a minute, somewhat confused, but then warped her hands around her legs and continued to look at the beautiful sky.

"We're back!" Yasmin and Ash had walked back to the campsite a little later. Ash mostly was hunger and wanted Brock to give him breakfast.

"Where did you guys go?" Dawn hadn't noticed until about a minute ago that the two trainers had left.  
"Uh...nowhere."

"Um, okay then." Dawn didn't really trust Yasmin but it's probably because Yasmin did not trust her either.

Everyone was walking through the forest. Piplup, leading everyone, followed by Pikachu and Pika, then Ash was in front and Yasmin and Dawn right be hide him. Brock was in the back. Ash started to yawn. "Man, I'm tried. Yasmin why did you have to wake me up that early?"

Yasmin put her arms on her waist, trying not to drop her bag full of pokemon needs and medicence that was ahnging on her shoulder. "Well Mr. Lazy-butt, how else do you suppose we would've saw that?"

"Record it on a video and I'll watch it later."

"It's not the same that way!"

"How do you know?"

"Cause I've seen it that way! This morning was the first time I saw it in person!"

Brock and Dawn just looked at each other.

"Do you know what they're fighting about?" Dawn didn't think the two of them were gone for that long eariler in the morning.

"I have no idea. Let's just break it up so we can keep walking." Brock went to try and stop the two younger than him. _Just like old times._ But before he could get there, Dawn was already in the middle of the two.

"Both of you need to stop this! At this rate we'll be stuck in this stupid forest forever and I'll never get to my next contest!" Dawn stuck her hand in Yasmin's face to make her be quiet.

"Oh your little contest? Well if you want to get out of here so badly then tell us the way out of her!" Yasmin was hot headed, it could've been she didn't wear a hat to protect her dark hair from the sun but she didn't really care since she had her sunglasses for when it got too hot.

"Fine then! I'll tell you where to go." Dawn turned around from Yasmin and started to look around. She closed her eyes and tried to sense which way to go. After a few seconds she let out a deep sigh and said, "Fine I don't know how to get out of her."

"Well that's okay since I do know how." Yasmin picked up the Pokégear attached to her bag [A.N. Like Lyra/Kotone's bag]. She flipped the cover of the purple gadget open and started to click buttons on the small screen. "There! It's a map from here to Entrea City!"

"Awesome! Let's go!" Ash started walking forward with Piplup and Pikachu.

"Uh Ash, You need to head the other direction. You're going East."

"I knew that." Brock sweat dropped and Yasmin giggled slightly. She then turned to Dawn and stuck her tongue out at her.

Everyone had been walking happily when suddenly storm clouds started to surround the area. Dawn was acting angry about Yasmin's actions before and wasn't paying attention to where she was walking. Pika and Pikachu, being electric Pokemon stopped and were sensing the power of the upcoming rain. Everyone had stopped except for Dawn, who kept on walking, pass everyone, and soon was lost in the forest.

"Where am I?" Dawn was looking around her and saw the dark gray storm clouds. "Ash? Brock? Piplup? Yasmin?" Dawn was shouting everyone's name in hopes they would find her.

Meanwhile everyone was searching for Dawn but noticed that the storm was about to start.

"I think I'm gonna go look for Dawn." Ash said as he was about to leave from under a tree.

"No Ash! I'm uh, scared of the rain and need someone to protect me." She looked at Ash wish the saddest face she could make.

"I'll go look for her. Ash stay here with Yasmin, Okay? You did save her once already." Brock smiled at Ash and then took off right as the rain was starting. Pika had found a small cave-like area within the tree to stay in. Yasmin and Ash walked inside the tree and sat down with their pikachus in their laps.

Yasmin, trying not to be seen by Ash, who was staring at his pikachu and petting its head, pulled out the same pokéball from the night before. She suddenly felt Ash's hand on her shoulder. She turned around quickly.

"What's that's?" Ash saw she was holding something.

"Oh this? It's nothing." Yasmin was hiding the pokéball be hide her back.

"I don't think it's nothing if you have to hide it like that." He tried to reach behide her but she kept on moving. She scooted away from him as he moved closer to her. She then fell over on her knees and dropped the small, red and white orb next to her. Ash then picked up the ball and started to examine it.

"Ouch that- Hey! Give that back to me!"

"Why are you trying to hide this pokéball?"

Yasmin sat up as Ash gave her back the ball. "It's short of a long story. Are you sure want to know?"

"Yeah tell me everything."

Okay! Chapter 3 done! I'm like on fire with writing this!

Okay this got a little sappy from the beginning but turned out okay. In the next chapter, Yasmin will tell the story she didn't tell everyone else. Will we find out things about this girl that surprises everyone? We'll find out soon cause I'm gonna start writing now :)


	4. History

Okay this is my story of my Sinnoh region journey. This is supposed to be like my fantasy pokemon episode XD This has some pokéshipping hints (I just had to put that in here even if this is about my ship). But mostly this is an Awesomeshipping fic (Me and Ash. I'm such a fan girl) It's rated T for some language later in the story.

Chapter 4!

Yasmin let out a sigh as she began her story.

"I'm not actually from Pallet Town. I was only born there. I'm actually the daughter of a powerful water type gym leader and top coordinator. After I was born in Pallet town, my parents moved me to the gym where my dad was the leader. My mom had stopped being a coordinator so she would be able to take care of me. My parents would fight a lot on which is better, fire or water type pokemon. I know it's not that big of a deal but the two of them would always argue about that same thing. I guess since my dad is all like 'Water Pokemon are fast and majestic,' and my mom was always like 'Fire Pokemon are loyal and powerful." Yasmin had a tear in her eyed that she had wiped away. Since I was so young at the time they didn't want to fight in front of me but ended up doing so. The two of them had tried to show me how the two were so greatly different and how they were better than the other. My mom would show me her contest moves and try and teach me how to be a great coordinator with the power of fire. She would take me to places that had a bunch of fire pokemon, like she took me to Mount Ember in the Hoenn region. My dad had me swim with the water pokemon he had every day. He'd take me and some of the pokemon to places like the Orange Islands. For me I thought it was fun being able to ride on a gyrados everyday and be able to control it, but I hated the constant fighting from my parents. The Pokemon would always come around me when they started to fight. The Pokemon were better parents than my own."

Yasmin had a look of anger on her face as she said this. Ash and Pikachu were looking at her in bewilderment. Ash had wanted to ask which gym but thought it best not to interrupt her.

"They fought like that until I was about eight. That's when they had gotten divorced."

Yasmin's hair was covering her eyes but Ash could see the tears on her face.

"My mom took me back to her home town, Pallet Town. She thought it would be best for me to stay somewhere that's peaceful and, as they say 'A pure white beginning.' I stayed there and always heard stories about two young boys who would cause havoc, which would be you and Gary right?" Yasmin smiled at Ash as she had wiped away a tear. Ash was embarrassed by the way he used to act.

"Well I got bored after awhile and decided to go on my pokemon adventure without anyone knowing when I was about nine. So in the middle of the night I snuck out the back door and left Pallet Town. I had only packed enough food for the next two day so I was pretty hunger from then on. Since I didn't have my own Pokemon I took some from my mom, but they wouldn't listen to me and wanted me to go back home. Whenever a wild pokemon would appear and try and attack me I would normally just run away as far as I could from them. After about a week I ended up in New Bark Town in the Johto Region. I actually had passed out a little bit away from there. When I woke up I was in a house with a girl, about eight years old, and her mom. The girl said that she had found me near a stream and pulled me back to her house. That girl was my friend Josephine. We've been best friends since she saved had saved me. I had stayed at her house until I was better enough to be able to go home. Josephine, her mom, and I then went back to my house. Her mom told me that my mom would be seriously worried about me since I had been gone for two weeks. And boy was she right. When I got home my mom was talking to an Officer Jenny about my 'kidnapping.' As soon as I opened the door my mom yelled my name and gave me the biggest hug I had ever gotten. She was crying as she held me. I gave her back the pokemon I took and told her I was sorry for leaving. My mom didn't really care though, she was just glad I wasn't hurt more than a few cuts and bruises." As Yasmin said that she was touching a scar on her leg from when she had fallen while being chased by a rattata.

"My mom had given me my Pokégear on that day. She said it would let me keep in contact with Josephine, who had a red one given to her by her mom. I thought Josephine was just a regular girly girl, afraid of bug type pokemon and loved ribbons. But I later found out that her uncle was the great Professor Elm. She had already gotten her first Pokemon from him, a marill, not the normal starter, but I didn't get the normal either." She smiled at her little Pikachu and rubbed its head.

"A year had then passed and it was my birthday. I still had to wait till April though to get my first Pokemon, since that's regulation for starters. I had already planned to get a Squirtle, not because of my dad, just because I thought it was adorable. Speaking of my dad I hadn't heard from him since my mom and I had moved back to Pallet Town. This is where it gets weirder. I had gotten to Professor Oak's Laboratory but had to stand outside forever since the crowd for the other trains was so long. When I finally got inside, Professor Oak had run out of every Pokemon he had. I was just about to leave sad when he said he had another pokemon but it wasn't one of the normal ones. I said it would be okay so he handed me a pokéball and I released it. It was one of the cutest pikachus I had ever seen and it jumped in my arms as soon as I let it free. I didn't know about Pikachu's cheeks at the time so when I rubbed its cheeks I got shocked. Painful, but somewhat fun. I just knew that with my Pikachu I was going to have great adventures. On my way home I called Josephine on the Pokégear and asked her to come along with me. She said sure and headed to Pallet Town. Although when I got home there was a note from my mom. She had run to the store to get party stuff for my going away party. When I walked in a strange man had popped up. I thought it was a burglar and told my new Pikachu to use thundershock on the scary man. However the man yelped and I soon realized that it was my dad. I told Pikachu to stop and helped my dad to the couch. After he had recovered from the shock, he gave me a pokéball, this one to be exact." Yasmin held up the mystery pokéball she was hiding.

"He told me that long ago, before my parents split up, they had agreed to give me an Eevee. Since it was such a rare Pokemon, they spent much of their free time trying to find one. That's mostly why the pokemon took care of me while they were gone when I was little. After he gave me the pokéball he gave me a shiny blue stone. He said it was a water stone and I should use it when I felt the time was right. He then left after that. My mom had gotten home not long afterwards and I told her what had happened. She acted somewhat mad that my dad broke into our house, but she was okay with it. She ran up to her room and came back with a bright red stone. It was a fire stone of course. She told me the same thing my dad had told me about the water stone. I showed her my Pikachu, but after it came out again it didn't want to go back in the pokéball. Josephine had arrived and we threw the going away party. Josephine thought my Pikachu would look even cuter if it had a bow on it, that's how Pika here has that little thing on its ear. Josephine had packed all the supplies she thought we need, which consisted of mostly candy. I packed actual things for our pokemon, money my mom gave me, and the two stones. I thought to bring them along with me. Josephine and I left the next day. I didn't tell her about Eevee until I used it to catch a caterpie. Through all of Kanto I didn't evolve Eevee. Throughout the other regions I didn't evolve it. I still have yet to evolve it."

Yasmin then let Eevee out of its pokéball. It leap up on her and was surprised by Ash. "Eevee this is Ash. You know, THAT Ash."

"Eevee?" Eevee suddenly jumped into Ash's lap and licked his face. Yasmin and Ash laughed. Ash said, "I guess Eevee is as big of a fan of me as much as you are!" He hugged the little Eevee who then jumped back on it trainers lap. "Oh Eevee what am I gonna do with you u little adorableness!" She hugged her Pokemon before putting it back in its ball.

"So that's what you've been hiding? A little Eevee? I guess you just didn't want to talk about your parents, right."

"Yup. I barely see my mom cause I'm on adventures and I get the occasional call from my dad only on holidays."

"So Josephine now has an azumarill?"

"Yup, Azumarill and my Pika are one of the best double battle teams I've seen. Not only that but Josephine has taken some of Pika's attacks and has one of her other pokemon help out azumarill with the electric attacks in contest. But Josephine didn't always want to be a coordinator. She didn't quite know what she wanted to be. She wasn't able to fully take care of her pokemon so she couldn't have been a breeder. And then she always got upset when I beat her in a battle. My mom was the one who convinced her. Before we left Pallet Town, at the party, my mom gave us one of the best contest performances I had ever seen. She was trying to make me become a top coordinator like her but Josephine was captivated by it instead of me. Josephine, being very clumsy and uncoordinated, wished to become a coordinator so she could become coordinated herself." Yasmin noticed Ash looking sleepy.

Ash yawned and said, "I'm sorry for doing that but I'm actually really tired. Brock must've found Dawn so why don't we sleep for now?"

"Okay Ash." Yasmin smiled as she was tired from telling her story.

As soon as Ash closed his eyes, he fell asleep sitting up. Pikachu had crawled next to him a curled up. Pika did the same next to Yasmin. Yasmin laid her head on Ash's shoulder and soon fell asleep as well. _I hope Ash can help Eevee and me out tomorrow._

Okay that's the end of Chapter 4!

I liked this chapter I don't know why but I got super creative up on it. And people who actually care about Dawn, no worries she's safe and so is Brock.


	5. Major character change

Okay this is my story of my Sinnoh region journey. This is supposed to be like my fantasy pokemon episode XD This has some pokéshipping hints (I just had to put that in here even if this is about my ship). But mostly this is an Awesomeshipping fic (Me and Ash. I'm such a fan girl lol) It's rated T for some language in the story.

Since I started to write this a while back when Ash and everyone were in the Entrea Forest in the show, the setting will stay the same but the pokemon will be the newest ones on the show.

Um... I don't really know what to say about the chapter. I know that I wrote it all on my phone. And I know that I'm going to go watch Toy Story3! In like less than 3 hours! :D (sorry I'm somewhat of a little kid)

Without further to do,

Chapter 5!

Yasmin woke up the next morning and noticed that the sun was already out and shining. _I guess I slept for a long time._ She looked next to her and Ash was leaning on her as he slept and was snoring a bit.

"Ash? Wake up." She shook her arm a bit trying to get him off of her. After she tried to shake her arm again to get him off she started to get mad.

"Ash! Wake Up!" she yelled at him and moved away from the boy making his head hit the hard ground. His hat fell off as he grabbed his head and yelled back "I'm up, okay! Ouch! Why'd you do that?"

"Because you wouldn't wake up! I wanna get out of this damn forest and I can't do that if I have to wait for some loser who doesn't wanna wake up!" Yasmin walked out of the hollowed tree and kicked the bark as her Pikachu followed behide. Pikachu looked at her trainer with worry and pulled on the girl's shorts. A few combee flew out of the as Yasmin kicked the tree with her other foot but she didn't care. She now felt bad for saying that to Ash.

Ash walked out of the tree and fixed his hat on his head. "You don't have to be so mean about it. I'm sorry I felt like sleeping."

"I'm sorry if I offended you," Said the brunette sarcastically. "I think we should go find squinty and slutty and get out of here."  
Yasmin pulled up the collar on her shirt and put on her sunglasses and started to walk away from Ash while watching the Pokégear. (Ahhh! You idiot! Why the heck did you just do that? You like him and you know that! And why would you insult his friends like that? Ash's friends are everything to him!)

Yasmin was staring at her map as she was yelling at herself in her head. The young girl suddenly stopped in her tracks. Ash had yet to move and was staring at Yasmin in astonishment from her being so abruptly cruel. Yasmin turned around to face Ash. He couldn't see her eyes through the shades, but they were filled with sadness. The girl grabbed a pokéball from her light blue belt and released a very large Dragonite. The large dragon Pokemon had a happy face until it noticed its trainer. Being such close friends with its master, it sensed the sadness bottle up inside her.

"I'm gonna go look for your friends Ash. Once I find them we're all leaving this place for good. Dragonite!" Yasmin hoped on the back of the yellow creature, which had a sad face on it now. "Pika!" Yasmin called Pika over from near Ash and Pikachu and the small mouse hoped on the trainer's shoulder as they flew off, over the trees.  
-

_I still can't believe I did that._ Yasmin had been flying on dragonite for some time now as the three of them looked around for Dawn, Brock, and Piplup. They would occasionally see something that resembles the trio, but it ended up being a wild Pokemon or branches and flowers.

"Dragonite, I'm sorry for being mean like that before. I just had to act like that because..." Yasmin had moved the sunglasses to her head and was now holding on to them.

"Pika pi pi chu?"

"Yeah Pika, I just trying to act tough in front of Ash. I just hope he doesn't hate me now because of it."

Dragonite roared something to Yasmin in a soft voice and soon got a smile on its face once the girl smiled as well.

"I'm glad you forgive me buddy." She wrapped her arms around Dragonite's neck to give it a hug when she suddenly noticed something white, pink, and blue. "Dragonite, fly down to that! Pika hold on!"

Once the dragon pokemon had reached the ground, Yasmin jumped off of it. The spec of colors ended up being Dawn and Piplup, with Brock not too far behide. Dawn squealed and hugged Yasmin. "Oh thank goodness, I'm saved!"

"So I didn't save you?" Brock felt left out lately because of the way Dawn would act to him.

"Don't worry Brockoli. (A.N. We call my friend Brock that sometimes. He really is named Brock) That totally counts too." Yasmin smiled and gave Brock a thumbs up. She ended up getting the younger coordinator off of her after a bit of struggle.

"So where Ash?" Dawn was looking around, be hide Yasmin, at Dragonite, wondering if Ash was still on it.

"Uh, we split up to find you guys."

"Oh great! Now we have to go find Ash!" Dawn was already aggravated by having to walk around the whole day in a circle, but having to go find the guy who was supposed to rescue her. That was the cherry on top.

"No worries Dawn! It's pretty easy to find a Pikachu trainer." Yasmin patted Dawn's head as if she was a small child. Dawn seemed curious about the way to find Ash, but soon got mad from Yasmin.

"Okay ready Pika?"

"Kaa!"

"Okay! Thunderbolt!"  
A bright flash of electricity flowed up and out of the little yellow creature. Once Pika stopped had stopped another bolt of electricity went up into the air.

"It came from not too far away. Everyone, Let's go!" Yasmin quickly returned Dragonite and started to run with the other two.

"Pika, Thunderbolt again!"

And again the small Pokemon used the attack up into the air. And again another bolt went out. Is was moving as it shot up, meaning Ash was running to them. As everyone kept running they soon found Ash and Pikachu. Dawn ran to Ash and hugged him. She quickly let go of him, but Ash wasn't really thinking about her. He was looking at Yasmin, who was staring at the ground. Ash could tell that Yasmin felt sorry for what she had said but decide not to mention it.

"That was a pretty smart idea on how to find Ash, Yasmin." Brock put his hand on Yasmin's shoulder. She was surprised by that but said in a small voice.  
"Thanks." Brock knew there was something wrong with her. He was able to hear Yasmin the night before and thought that she was sad about one of her Pokemon.

Yasmin picked up Pika and said "Okay everyone! We need to keep heading this way." Yasmin pointed to the north. (Good thing Brock an Dawn had gone this way or it could've taken us longer).

-"Well we're almost out of here. I think by tomorrow morning we'll all be happy at the Entrea City Pokémon Center." Yasmin was sitting on a patch of grass as she looked at the map again.

"Awesome! Then we can finally battle! And that dragonite of yours looked like a good battler." Ash was happy now and excited for being able to get out of the forest.

"Y-yeah." Yasmin still felt bad about before.

"Okay! I'm going to sleep now." Dawn yawned and stretched out her arms. "Good night everybody!" She and Piplup walked into their tent.

"I'll clean up then." Brock was putting away his cooking utensils and laid out his sleeping bag.

"Yeah I think it's time we all sleep." Ash exclaimed.

After the fire had gone out, Ash woke up for some reason. He looked over at Yasmin's bag and saw she was gone. He got up and started walking around until he heard whispering in the forest. It was Yasmin sitting on a tree stump with Eevee and Pika.

"Man, I still feel really bad you guys. I hope Ash will forgive me. He didn't seem angry or anything after I found Dawn and Brock, but still." Eevee and Pika were looking sadly at the girl when the trio heard Ash saying "Why would I be mad at you, Yasmin?"

Yasmin got scarier and fell off of the stump. "Ouch! I really need to stop getting freaked out like that."

Ash had come over to her and helped her back up on the stump. They both sat on it. Yasmin then started to zone out as she just stared at Ash. _That dark hair. Those chocolate, brown eyes._

"Uh, Yasmin? Hello?" He waved his hand in front of her face until she came back to reality.

"Huh! Oh, I'm sorry for doing that. It's just pretty late you know." She rubbed the back of her head, wishing that he could maybe just go away for awhile.

"Yeah. Why are you out here all alone?"

"Uh, well I felt bad for what I had said this morning." Yasmin was rubbing her arm.

"I don't even really remember what you said." Ash smiled his toothy smile at the girl, making her blush.

"Oh well. I'm sorry for what I said." She smiled back at him.

The two, young trainers sat there for awhile as Ash looked at the moon and stars. Yasmin was just looking at him. She was surprised by how he could just blow something off like that if it didn't matter that much to him. But she wondered why he wasn't mad at all to her.

"Hey Ash."

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure. You can ask me anything."

"Can you help me with Eevee?"

"What do you mean?"

"I wanna evolve her."

"Well there are plenty of things you can evolve an eevee into."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I want you to help me choose. I thought to evolve her depending on what type of pokemon I would need in my team, but that's too selfish. I thought to maybe let Eevee choose once but the little thing wanted me to choose. That's also why we came here."

"What do you mean?" Ash looked at Yasmin with a confused look.

"There's an old rumor that there's a magical rock in the Entrea forest that evolves eevee into leafeon. Josephine did that with the eevee I helped her catch. When we were up in Snowpoint, she found the ice rock that evolves eevee into glaceon."

"Wow, my friend did that with her eevee."

"So will you help me Ash? I wanna find this stone to help my Eevee."

"Yeah. I'll do anything I can to help a friend." he smiled and stood up as he said that.

"Thanks Ash." She stood up and hugged Ash. He was a bit surprised but hugged her back before they went to the campsite to go back to sleep.

So End of Chapter 5!

Yeah the next chapter you can figure out what'll happen. Plus stayed turned for the epic battle between Ash and Yasmin!


	6. A twist and an Evolution!

It's early the next morning. Yasmin was the first to wake up, being excited to help her Eevee and to get out of the forest.

"Good Morning Everyone!" Yasmin said cheerfully.

"What's good about it? I had to sleep on the cold ground again. Who knows what was in the spot before I slept there?" Dawn seemed pretty grouchy that morning. She preferred sleeping in the beds in the Pokemon center rather than outside.

"Aw Dawn, where's your adventurer sprit? Doesn't every trainer have one?" Yasmin paused for a second and start to look at Dawn funny. "Wait...You're just a coordinator."

Dawn looked at Yasmin with anger and was ready to attack. "Fine then Miss I'm-a-perfect-trainer! Battle me right now to see who's better!"

Yasmin smirked. "Sorry Dawn, but I already promised Ash I'd battle him. I don't wanna waste my Pokémon's energy on you."

Dawn was about to explode with furry when Ash came back to the campsite from leaving for some reason. "What's with all the yelling?"

"Huh?" The two girls turned and looked at Ash.

"Oh it's nothing Ash! Now can you help me with what you promised me?" Yasmin looked at Ash with puppy dog eyes again, while Dawn was death glaring her.

"Uh, sure." Ash showed a small smile and the two started to walk into the forest again.

_What's so great about her? I'm pretty! Why doesn't Ash like me? _The coordinator thought with annoyance. She then started to run after the trainers yelling "Wait up for me guys!"

"Hey what about me?" Brock ran a bit to the younger kid's direction, but was unheard and had to clean everything himself.

"So Ash where are we going?" Dawn had ended up wedging herself between Ash and Yasmin, making the older girl get weirded out but a bit on edge.

"We're gonna go help Yasmin and her Eevee!"

"You have an Eevee?" Dawn looked at Yasmin with surprise.

"Ash! Why did you tell her?"

"Because I thought she should know. She was gonna find out about it during the battle later anyways. And is there a reason she shouldn't know?"

"Uh, I guess not."

The trio continues walking until Ash has an idea.

"Hey Yasmin, since Eevee is the one evolving from the stone, do you think it'd be able to maybe find the stone?"

"Yeah, maybe. It's worth a shot." And with that she grabbed Eevee's pokéball out of her bag.

"Go Eevee!" The cute, little pokemon appeared after a flash of light. "Eevee! E! Eevee!"

"OMG! It's adorable!" Dawn was a sucker for cute pokemon.

Yasmin sweat dropped. _Just like Josephine._

Yasmin kneeled down to Eevee. "Okay buddy, since we're gonna evolve you like we agreed then can you help us find the stone?"

Eevee jumped in the air a bit cheerfully like it knew where the stone was. It then started to sniff the air until it stopped, pointing its nose to the direction of the stone.

"Wow Eevee that was great! Good thinking Ketchum." Yasmin smiled before running after the brown creature, heading to the strange power.

The power got stronger as everyone ran closer. Now everyone could feel the aura in the air. Hidden by a few trees was a huge glowing stone covered in moss.

"Wow." The trio said in unison.

Eevee jumped into Yasmin arms. It looked at her scared. "Eevee, do you not want to evolve?" The little pokemon then shook its head. "I guess you're just scared about finally evolving right?" She held Eevee tight and then placed it on the ground. "Go on Eevee. Go evolve into whatever you choose."

Eevee slowly started walking to the stone, but soon fell into a giant hole. "Eevee!" Yasmin screamed and ran to the hole, falling in herself.

"Hahaha!" Everyone started looking around, wondering where the sinister laughter came from.

"Oh no." Yasmin looked at Eevee and they both somehow knew what was going to happen next.

From nowhere a claw comes out of the trees and grabs Pikachu and a pika, then pops out Team Rocket.

"Team Rocket!" Ash growled at the three villains.

After saying two lines of their Motto they were suddenly interrupted. Yasmin started yelling at them, "You idiots! That's not Team Rocket's motto! It goes "Prepare for trouble. Make it double. To protect the world from devastation." She kept going on and finished saying Team Rocket's original motto. She climbed out of the hole and said, "Giovanni should fire you twits for making a mockery of the motto like that!"

Everyone started to stare at her as she quickly realized what she had just said.

"Yasmin, how do you know that?" Ash looked at her in disbelief.

"What's going on?" Dawn didn't know Team Rocket's old motto really, but she knew that Yasmin was hiding something.

"Oh no! Not her again!" James cried out in fear as Meowth hide behind him.

"Please ma'am, we're sorry we did that." Jessie started begging Yasmin and so did the other two members after giving back Pika and Pikachu.

"Yasmin," Ash walked over to her. "Why are they acting afraid of you?"

"Uh well you see. I only told you about before I became a trainer. I didn't tell you about something that happened after the indigo league."

"What did happen?" Dawn walked over too, now intimidated by Yasmin for making Team Rocket coward like that.

"Well, one time a Team Rocket Grunt tried to steal Eevee after the tournament, on our way back to Pallet Town. Once I defeated him in battle, he started talking about how a powerful trainer like me would be great with Team Rocket. At first I refused but soon fell for it. I probably wouldn't have joined if Josephine was there, but she left to New Bark Town quickly after the league ended. So when I got to the Team Rocket head quarters, they took me to their boss, Giovanni. He said if I could beat him, then he would put me right below him in the reign of power. I was have second thoughts but still battled him. He was a pretty easy opponent and granted me access to the so called "glory". At that point, I knew Team Rocket was evil and I didn't want to be a part of it. But they ended up brain washing me some how to become one of the toughest admins. That's how I know these buffoons." She pointed over to Team Rocket.

"Hey I'm not a buffoon, you little twerp!" Jessie stood up as James and Meowth were whispering to her to sit back down.

"What did you say to me?" Yasmin turned around with one of the scariest death glares seen.

"I'll be good." Jessie quickly sat back down.

"Now no more interrupting me you dumbasses!" Yasmin turned back to her friends, quickly changing. "Where was I again...Oh yeah! Well I could've taken over Team Rocket but Josephine somehow found me and talked me out of the mind games they had played on me. I hadn't seen a Team Rocket Grunt since then. Well, until now." Yasmin looked at Team Rocket with anger.

After seeing the young girl like that, Team Rocket climbed into their balloon trying to quickly get away.

"Oh no you don't!" Yasmin yelled out at them as Eevee started to touch the magical stone.

There was bright light flowing out of Eevee. Its body could be seen being morphed into a larger creature. When the light began to fade, Eevee had been revealed as a powerful Leafeon.

"Okay Leafeon! Use Razor Leaf!"

With a flick of the leaf on its head, Leafeon sent out a storm of razor sharp leaves at the balloon, chopping up the Meowth shape into small bits and sending the dastardly trio off with "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Yasmin hugged Leafeon and Pika, but looked up to see Ash and Dawn still looking strangely at her.

"What's wrong you guys?"

"Are you serious about what you said before?" Ash stuttered a bit as he spoke.

"Why would I lie about something like that? I'm sorry if I did something bad in my past. You haven't always been Mr. Perfect-guy!"

"But I never joined Team Rocket! Maybe just dressed up as them for a funny trick but never seriously."

Yasmin stepped forward to apologize again, but Dawn would walk back with every step Yasmin took, pulling Ash along with her. Soon Dawn ran off, back to the camp site. Ash stood there for a minute, as Yasmin stood looking back at him. He shook his head in disbelief and ran after Dawn to calm her down. Yasmin stayed in that position as her Pokemon stood with her.

A couple hours had pasted and no one had moved from their spots. Ash, Dawn, and Brock were at the camp site. Dawn was practicing contest combinations and Ash was training his Pokemon. Yasmin had stayed in the forest, teaching Leafeon new moves and battle tactics.

Yasmin started to grow weary and thought to head back to camp. _Maybe since Dawn isn't upset anymore they'll forgive me for not telling them. Well I mostly hope Ash forgives me since he knows more about me._

Yasmin snuck around, trying not to be seen or heard. She returned Leafeon to its pokéball for safety and made Pika promise to be stealthy.

While hiding in the bushes, Yasmin was watching Ash train.

"Come on everyone! We have to be ready for our big battle tomorrow!"

_Wait, why does he still want to battle me?_

Ash kept on making his pokemon do workouts to make sure they were all okay. Yasmin started to lean out more of the bush, interested in his tactics and strategy. Pika fell out of the bush suddenly, running over to Pikachu to give it a hug. Yasmin started to freak out as Ash looked at Pika.

"Hey aren't you Yasmin's Pikachu?" He poked the little creature's bow, making the pokemon send sparks out of its cheeks. "Oh no."

Ash was then struck by a powerful thunderbolt, making him do a crazy dance.

Yasmin ran out of the bushes, flicking Pika's other ear. Pika stopped the attack and turned around.

"Pika what did I say about what to do when people touch your ribbon."

"Pi pika pika chu." Pika looked down sadly until it was picked up by its trainer.

"Ash, I'm really sorry." She kneeled down next to the slightly toasted boy.

"It's okay. Pikachu used to shock me a lot."

"No Ash. I'm sorry about before. I should've told you about that. It's just I don't like to talk about that and it doesn't really come up into conversation that much."

"Oh it's okay Yasmin. I've been thinking about it and you didn't want to be in Team Rocket as your main goal. I mean you have plenty of Pokemon. Plus," Ash paused for a minute. "I know you're not evil Yasmin. You're too nice. To people and pokemon." Ash smiled at her.

Yasmin's face turned bright red and she stood up. "Well yeah. You're like an honorary aura guardian right? Yeah remember that time? So you can tell if people are good and bad. Plus adding up all of the friends you have you sure know if you're a nice person. And doesn't take one to know one? And- "Yasmin's fan girl ranting ended in a kiss.

Please review people! The only reason I keep writing this way because hiwazzap1 (Josephine) is torturing me! She's my friend :3


	7. Entrea at last

**Omg! It's done! It's Chapter 7! haha srry bored mostly and felt like putting that :)**

The kiss may have only lasted about a second, but it felt like forever to Yasmin. When Ash pulled away, Yasmin was calm but started to get all giggly.

"Ash, what was that for?" She smiled at him.

"To make you stop talking. I saw it in a movie once. The girl kept on talking so the guy just kissed her. It worked there and seemed to have worked here." Ash grinned a toothy smile as Yasmin stared lovingly at him.

The stare quickly changed from love to anger when Yasmin came back to reality.

"What do you mean? Are you trying to say that you were basically telling me to shut up?" Yasmin yelled at him.

"In a nice way! And it looked like you liked it." Ash got a little frightened. _No girl's acted like this to me since Mist. Especially the sudden mood changes._

"That doesn't mean you can go around kissing people, Ketchum!" Yasmin was about to slap Ash across the face when she heard Pika.

"Chu Pi! Pika Pi Pi chu!" The yellow, pokemon yelled at its trainer.

Yasmin sighed. "Sorry Ash. I get worked up sometimes like that. Thanks for not telling me to shut up."

"No problem. Just please don't hit me." Ash laughed a little at his last comment.

Yasmin laughed sarcastically. "Very funny. Now let's go!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's the afternoon. If we go like now we can get to Entrea by night fall."

"Okay. And I told Brock about the whole Team Rocket thing. He talked to Dawn since he's more serious." Ash put quotation mark hand symbols as he said that last word.

Yasmin giggled before the two walked back to camp.

* * *

Just like the first time, Yasmin hid in behind a tree so Ash could make sure Dawn was okay with Yasmin.

"Hey everybody! I'm back!"

Brock and Dawn were surprised Ash would be back so early. Dawn was taking a break and gave all of her pokemon poffins, except for Mamoswine, who was in its pokéball and received the sweet treats earlier.

"Ash!" Dawn suddenly ran up to Ash and gave him a hug, making Pikachu jump off his trainer's arm. He quickly pulled her off of him and said "What was that for?"

"Oh nothing." Dawn smiled at him, but she knew Yasmin was watching from somewhere.

"Are you all better from earlier? You were really upset for some reason."

"Yeah I'm much better Ash. No need to worry!" She smiled again as Ash walked back a bit.

"Okay you can come out." He whispered terribly, meaning loud enough for everyone to hear.

Yasmin slowly walked out with Pika on her shoulder. Dawn looked at her with anger but soon acted in fear.

"Everyone, I'm sorry about before. But you know I'm not mean or anything. And if I wanted to steal your Pokemon I would've done it already!" Yasmin smiled at everyone but then looked freaked out. "I mean if I was evil I could've but I'm not so I didn't and-"

Brock came up to Yasmin and interrupted her by saying, "It's okay we understand, right Dawn?" The eldest of the group turned to the youngest in a way that would make Dawn feel sorry for judging Yasmin so harshly.

"Okay so now that we're all cool, I have a plan. Tell 'em Ash."

"How about we leave now? Entrea City isn't even an hour away. We can make it there."

"I'm good with that!" Dawn shouted. "I can actually sleep in a bed!"

"Yeah since everything is packed! And Yasmin's Pokégear says it's not that far." Brock was holding up the purple gadget.

"Hey! How'd you get that?" Yasmin grabbed her device out of Brock's hands.

"Well you left it here when you guys left me."

"Oh well sorry Brocko. And thanks for finding it." Yasmin smiled and fixed it back onto her bag. She spun around and said, "Okay everyone! Let's go!"

She started walking and Ash followed her. "Um town is that way guys." Brock pointed in the opposite direction of the trainers.

"I totally knew that." Exclaimed Ash.

"No you didn't." Yasmin smirked back at him.

* * *

After walking for awhile the group was almost to the top of a huge hill guarded on either side of the path with trees. When they reached the top, they all looked down to see a huge city in the middle of the forest.

"Hooray! Civilization!" Yasmin yelled out as she ran down the hill. "Race ya Ash!"

"You're on!" The two started running down the hill at a fast speed.

"Be careful you two!" Dawn yelled out at them. Ash turned back in distraction, making him trip and slide down the hill.

"Ash!" Yasmin yelled out as the boy basically rolled down the hill.

Ash got down the hill first and Yasmin quickly ran to his aid.

She picked up a stick and started poking his side. "Hey Ketchum, are you dead?" She said in a kidding way.

"Haha make fun of the clumsy don't you." He said back sarcastically as he took the stick from her, making her fall over on him.

"Ah get off of me!" Ash squirmed under her.

"It's your fault I fell!" Yasmin sat up as Dawn and Brock got to the bottom.

"Ash Ketchum, look at you! You're filthy now! At least we can take you a bath when we get to the pokemon center." Dawn stuck her tongue out at Ash.

Ash's pants were covered in dirt. His hat had fallen off and there was dirt in his hair. Even his shoes had gotten scuffed. The only actual painful thing that happened was the scrap on Ash's elbow.

"Speaking of the center, look." Brock pointed about a block away from they were standing. A huge Pokemon center, hot springs and all, was there.

Everyone was walking to the center and as the doors slide open a girl in pigtails ran outside, right into Yasmin.

"Hey watch where you're go- Huh!" As Yasmin gained her bearings she realized that the person she had bumped into was Josephine, her old traveling partner.

The two stood up. The girls yelled each other's names and hugged each other. Pika and Josephine's Pachirisu did the same.

* * *

"Yasmin! I was so scared! You were there one moment and then gone the next!" Josephine was pretend crying while hugging, or squishing, Yasmin.

"I know Josephine, but I'm okay. And you're okay. And plus I have new friends."

Josephine wiped her fake tears and fixed the plus and minus on each of her high pigtails as everyone introduced themselves.

"I'm Brock."

"Hi fellow coordinator, I'm Dawn!"

"I'm Ash Ketchum." As Ash said his name Josephine's eyes widen and she whispered something to Yasmin. The two girls giggled as Yasmin shook her head up and down, making the girls giggle more. Everyone just stared at them for a minute until the girls stopped.

"Sorry Ash. You know how it is when you met a fan." Ash wasn't really sure actually how to react to his fans though. Yasmin must have been one of the few left since way back when.

"Omg! It's like double Pika power!" Josephine squealed as she saw the two pikachus sitting next to each other in the lobby of the center.

Yasmin sweat dropped. "Good job Captain Obvious." And she started laughing as Josephine glared at her.

"Uh so Josephine," Dawn said, wishing to break the awkwardness of the new group. "I hear you're a coordinator."

"Yup."

"How many ribbons do you have?"

"I have four. See!" Josephine pulled a case out of her azumarill patterned bag and opened it. There were four brightly colored ribbions within it. "How many ribbions do you have, Dawn?"

Dawn took out her case and opened it. "I only have three. But I'll get another one soon after I use cyndaquil in my next contest! It's gonna be a fire and ice one!"

"Wow fire and ice? That's like my electric and water combo!"

"I have one of those! Do you use your Pachirisu?" Dawn noticed the small red ribbion on Pachirisu's right ear, matching the one Pika wears.

"Yeah! Do you have one?"

"Yeah I do!"

The two coordinators kept on talking about their combos for a bit until Yasmin elbowed Josephine in the ribs, making her squeal and Yasmin laugh.

"What was that for?" Josephine said angrily at Yasmin.

"Remember what I said before, you shouldn't talk about things that only you care about. Like Justin Bieber." Yasmin flipped her ponytail off of her shoulder as Josephine got angry.

Josephine stood up, and Dawn as well surprisingly. "Hey Justin is totally awesome so back off!" The two girls said at the same time. They looked at each other and started to jump up and down.

_Oh great. Dawn is totally gonna bring out Josephine's bad side._ Yasmin sweat dropped and Ash looked at her as they both sweat dropped.

"Okay that's enough!" Yasmin grabbed Josephine and pushed her back in her seat.

"You're just mad cause you're never gonna meet Justin, Yasmin." Jospehine said cockily.

"Well you haven't met him either. Plus I said it was more likely that I'd meet Ash Ketchum than meet him. So I guess I'm bound to see Bieber boy one day. Haha"

Josephine and Dawn looked angrily at Yasmin.

"Hey so about that battle Yasmin," Ash was trying to save the poor trainer from probably getting eaten by the coordinators.

"Battle? Did you have a battle without me?" Jospehine asked Yasmin.

"No I only evolve Eevee while you were gone. The battle should probably be tomorrow. Let's go give our Pokemon to Nurse Joy then. And Ash you probably should take a bath." She noted to his dirty clothes but she realized that he smelt from the mud as well, and so did she for falling on him.

Everyone stood up and gave the pink haired nurse their pokemon, after Brock hit on her. They all then went to their rooms. Brock and Ash in one, and the three girls in the one across the hall. Everyone changed into their swimsuits and went out back to the hot springs.

"Hey remember the hot spring at Cinnabar Island back in Kanto? That was some good water." Yasmin said as she sat in the pool near everyone else.

"Yeah, I think it was the volcano. It was like right there, remember?" Josephine said.

"You guys went there too? You really did go everywhere I did, Yasmin." Ash said with a smile.

Dawn was looking at everyone with a confused look on her face. Since she was so much younger than everyone, she had only been to one region, Sinnoh. And she hadn't fully traveled that one region yet. _I really wish I knew what was going on._ Dawn looked at the water sadly.

"You okay Dawn?" Josephine asked the blue-haired coordinator.

"Huh? Yeah. It's just that, I've only traveled in Sinnoh and the rest of you guys have been practically everywhere.

Yasmin and Ash were still in the middle of the pool, talking about old adventures and friends they had in common.

"Well Dawn you shouldn't get so down on yourself. You know, something that may surprise is that I haven't always been this happy and cheerful."

"Really? You seem like the type." Dawn was commenting on the hairstyle Josephine wore on the daily bases, now with two diamond shapes in her pigtails to match her suit.

"Well since my uncle was a professor, I didn't really go to school. He taught me everything I needed to know. I may have goofed off a lot but I listened enough. But as I was saying before, since I didn't go to school I didn't have that many friends. The kids would think I'm a genius or something and shun me. But after I met Yasmin I swore to be friendlier like her. That's why I joined her on her adventures."

"Wow. I thought you wanted to become a better coordinator by traveling."

"Na. Back when we started traveling, no one really knew about contest. Everyone wanted to be a pokéathlete or a pokemon master or a breeder. I was one of the few back then. Now contest are a big thing in Kanto."

"Hm." Dawn was nodding her head but not paying attention. She was trying to listen to Ash and Yasmin's conversation. It would be pretty easy for the two of them to talk about anything since the two girls were on the side of the pool and Brock was hitting on every other girl in sight, even though many weren't at the pool for it being night time.

Yasmin's hair, now in a high ponytail, had pieces coming down (A.N. like the 5th generation girl's hair). She felt her face red, not just from the heat, but from being alone with Ash again. Every time they were alone she suddenly had butterfree in her stomach. Ash, for some reason, felt the same. Even if the setting was slightly romantic, the two trainers were trainers, talking about their pokemon and their travels.

"I bet I've seen more Pokemon than you have." Ash said.

"Well I bet I've captured more." Yasmin retorted.

"I bet I've been to more cities."

"I bet I've won more battles."

They continued in this matter for a few minutes.

"I'm gonna win either way tomorrow, Ketchup." Yasmin laughed at the teasing name.

"I bet not, uh..." Ash paused to think for a minute, "uh, Yasmean."

"Oh aren't you clever, taking a little thinking break to think of a fail name."

"Whatever! I'm still gonna win."

Yasmin giggled and splashed Ash. "I bet you can't even beat me at a splash battle."

"I beat you in the race why can't I beat you now." Ash splashed a wave of water at Yasmin. She hid under the water, which wasn't that hot anymore since they were used to it.

"Yasmin?" Ash looked around until she jumped on his back suddenly.

This grabbed Dawn and Josephine's attention. Josephine told Dawn "They're just playing okay. Nothing horrible is happening."

Josephine could tell about Dawn's crush on Ash. But she moreover knew about Yasmin's crush.

Yasmin pushed Ash down into the water. He quickly came back up and pushed her down. She pushed him away from her. She yelled out, "Surf attack!" pushing a horde of water at the raven-haired boy, whose hair was flatter than normal from the water.

Ash shook his head to get out some of the water. "Tackle attack!"He then quickly moved and tackled the girl into the water. They both came back up, with the two trainers pulling each other's hair.

Josephine was laughing her head off as she watched the battle. Dawn laughed sometimes but was more worried that Ash would get hurt or that the two were becoming close. It didn't look like a fight even since the two were smiling and laughing the whole time.

Brock had then come back, after being turned down by every girl and hearing the commotion. He pushed the two trainers apart. "What are you two doing?" He questioned as they let go of each other's hair.

"Nothing." The two said in harmony. They looked at Brock as if they were children trying to look as if they were sorry after breaking a vase.

Brock, knowing about Yasmin's crush on Ash, thought to have fun with that knowledge.

"Ash, go see what Josephine and Dawn are doing." He sees Josephine still laughing for some reason and Dawn staring at her, looking very weirded out.

"Okay." Ash starts to walk over to them and Yasmin follows. "Yasmin," Brock smirked as Yasmin looked at him, frightened.

"Uh Yeah, what's up Brock?"

"I know Yasmin."

"About what?"

"Don't try and act dense. I know you like Ash."

Yasmin started to mini freak out. "Is it that obvious?"

"No, I overheard you talking to Pika the other night. Also I kinda thought something was up when Ash and you came back to camp that morning after being gone awhile."

"Ew! Brock that's totally gross!" Yasmin started to act completely grossed out.

"What? No! I didn't think that way!" Brock started to freak out as Yasmin snickered for changing his words like that.

"But back to what I was saying. Why are you beating up Ash if you like him?"

"We weren't fighting. We were just playing around. It started with a splash fight that got a little out of hand okay. Clam down Brock. Thanks for caring but yeah." Yasmin didn't really know what to say so she said the nicest ending sentence she could think of.

Brock sighed. _At least she admitted it._ He thought as Yasmin went over to everyone else.

Josephine was still laughing. "Is she alright Yasmin?" Ash asked her as she walked over to her friend who could barely breathe. "Yeah." Yasmin stated calmly as she pushed Josephine under the water.

Josephine quickly came back up. "Yasmin! What was that for?"

"You wouldn't stop laughing and you were weirding everyone out. Just like that time we helped out at Earl's Pokemon academy and you started laughing as soon as you saw Earl."

"Haha! He was wearing a tutu!" Josephine started laughing again to only be pushed under the water a second time.

"Will you stop that! It burns!"

"If it burns why are you still in it?"

"Shut up."

Everyone then laughed until they heard Josephine and Ash's stomachs growl, making Yasmin and Dawn laugh, until their stomachs growled as well. "Hey Brock we're gonna get something to eat okay! Wanna come with us?" Ash asked his friend who had just been rejected by another girl. "Sure I'll be there in a minute."

Everyone laughed before they headed back to their respective rooms. Since everyone's clothes were dirty from the forest, they put on other outfits. Josephine wore a red dress with a blue bow on it and her hair down with her normal red and blue headband. Dawn wore a pink dress that had white lace on the edges with a white bow on it and her star shaped clips in her hair. Josephine made Yasmin wear denim skirt and purple blouse.

"Why are we getting all dressed up?" Yasmin yelled at Josephine. "We're just going to a restaurant! It's not like a special occasion."

"I just like making you look pretty, Yasmin." Josephine smiled at her friend as she and Dawn played with Yasmin's hair in front of the mirror in their room. Yasmin was death glaring them through the mirror the whole time until they decided to put it half up and down, a bit like Dawn's normal hair.

Brock, somehow knowing about the dress up idea like the girls, decided to wear a nice green shirt and brown pants. Ash was the only one casual. T-shirt, jeans, and his hat was enough for Ash.

Okay! That was a long chapter. Now since this is also a shipping story you guys should probs know that in the new chapter is dinner. And yes, Josephine does torture me by trying to make me look pretty in real life. But she doesn't succeed offend since I hide when she tries to do that.


	8. Dinner time

Ash and Brock were sitting in the lobby of the Pokemon Center. "Brock, I'm starving! I don't think I can take another minute of waiting for them." Ash was lying down on the couch and was pretending to die. "Ash, just be patience. The girls are probably hungry too."

Not a minute had pasted before the girls came running out to the guys.

"Sorry we're late!" Dawn shouted to the boys.

"I'm starving!" Josephine exclaimed, her stomach soon agreeing.

"I think I look stupid." Yasmin was still angrily looking at the other girls who were twirling around in their dresses.

"Hey Ash, don't you think I look nice?" Dawn said and she twirled a little in her dress.

"Uh sure." Ash said with a smile. Dawn always asked him how she looked and he didn't know why.

"Hey why is everyone dressed up? Are we going someplace fancy that I need to wear nice clothes?" The raven haired boy asked the older guy, who was somewhat of a big brother.

"No. Well I don't think we are." He looked at his map of the city to see what restaurants were there even. "Where do you guys think we should go?" Brock held the map out to the other four.

"I think Red Krabby." Dawn said.

"I think Furret Eats." Josephine stated.

"I like Lotad's Pad." Ash declared.

"I think Chimchar's Grill?" Yasmin said.

"Yasmin, when did you get here?" Ash had yet to notice her because of Dawn trying to get all of his attention. Yasmin didn't know this, got angry, and Ash ended up on the floor after getting hit in the face. "I've been here the whole time, Ash!"

"I'm sorry okay." Ash was rubbing his face when he saw Yasmin looked pretty. He looked like he was in a dazy and everyone thought it was from her hitting him to hard.

_Plan get-them-together is working!_ Josephine thought. That's why she dressed up Yasmin, and everyone else so the two trainers wouldn't firgure it out.

"Well I think Chimchar's Grill is a good place to eat. Ash go change into something else." Brock told the boy as he ran back to their room. Ash was gone for not even five minutes before he ran out of the room. Wearing a white button up shirt and kakis, Ash ran back over to everyone. His hair was in its crazy way as everyone laughed at the fact Ash was still buttoning his shirt as he ran out.

"Hey I'm hungry! Now let's go!" Ash lead the group out of the center into the vast city.

"Brock you know where this place is right?" Josephine inquired. She was hungry too but wouldn't yell it as loud as Ash.

"Yeah, if we just walk a block this way and take a right, the restaurant should be there."

"Okay Brock." Yasmin stated as everyone was walking behind Ash.

About 10 minutes later everyone had gotten to the restaurant and was seated. The place was Chimchar and its evolutions themed. The group sat at a round table, Ash in between Yasmin and Dawn, Josephine sitting next to Yasmin and Brock between the two coordinators.

"Yasmin when we get back can you show me Leafeon? I really wanna see her so I can choose what ribbon would go best with it." Josephine begged Yasmin, who was the older, and less girly, one of the duo.

"No Josephine. No more ribbons on my pokemon. Ever since you gave Pika that blue one back in Kanto she never wants to take it off."

"You mean, you let Pika battle with the ribbon on even?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause I made a cute jacket for my buneary. She takes it off during battles and contest though so it doesn't get dirty." Dawn thought of her adorable rabbit-like pokemon wearing its jacket.

"You have a buneary? I want one of those so bad! Yasmin and I once spent a whole day searching for one. But instead I caught a swablu, which evolved later."

"You have an Altaria? Those things are so cool!" Ash thought back to the first time he saw one.

"Yup! Yasmin helped me train Altaria every day. At one point she wanted to trade me for it even. She thought her Beautifly would be okay to trade me. But maybe cause Beautifly likes to do contest like moves. Whatever the point is I kept it. I can show you guy tomorrow morning if you want." Jospehine said, but then realized that she had begun to ramble, losing Ash's attention to the bread that the waitress brought. Of course Brock had to then hit on her. Ash then thought to push his hand into Brock's back, making Brock and the waitress feel uncomfortable.

"Ash what are you doing? Couldn't you tell she loved me?" Brock was being over dramatic again as the waitress walked away.

"I thought because Croagunk always puts its PoisonPoint in your back when you're bothering a girl." Brock went back to his chair and Dawn giggled a little.

"Oh Ash you're so silly sometimes." Dawn put her hand on Ash's shoulder as he stuck some more bread in his mouth.

"Uh, mwhanks Mawn." Ash couldn't speak from the bread, which he quickly swallowed.

Everyone was talking about the upcoming battle or contest combos or remembering old times. Brock, Ash, and Yasmin were talking about places that were fun to visit in Kanto and Josephine would occasionally join, until she noticed she was rambling again.

When the food came, Ash stopped talking and started to swallow everything whole, forget chewing.

Ash would eat fast but Josephine ate a lot. "Remember that time we went to the buffet, Josephine? You totally cleared them out!" Yasmin told Josephine, to her embarrassment.

"Oh, Yasmin you're exaggerating!" Josephine didn't want to seem bad to their new friends.

"It's okay Josephine. Look at how I eat." Ash had food around his mouth, as if he was a little kid trying to eat.

Yasmin laughed at this as Dawn looked at her in jealousy. _Why is Ash paying her so much attention? I even bought this new dress to show him. _

After everyone was done eating they sat around the table, talking in one full conversation rather than multiple.

"So Marill was your starter pokemon, Josephine?" Ash inquired, and thinking it very strange that she would have that instead of a Johto starter.

"Oh yeah. One day, about two weeks before I found Yasmin, I caught my marill at that same lake. Well I didn't really catch Marill, it more of followed me home after I played with her." Josephine smiled as she remembered when she was little with her aqua mouse pokemon.

"What made you think to put on the ribbons or hats on your pokemon?" Dawn thought about this but couldn't figure it out herself.

"Did you think it was going to make them be friendlier to you?" Brock, being the breeder he is, thought this was true.

"Well I kind of thought that but also it's to make them look uber super adorable!" Josephine almost yelled out. Yasmin sweat dropped from her friend not thinking of the pokemon but more of how they look.

"Like I just love the little hat I put on my Pachirisu. With that red ribbon on it! I think my little Pachirisu has to be the best and cutest one ever!" Josephine was getting excited from the sugar in her dessert as well as the thought of her cute pokemon.

"What do you mean cutest ever?" Dawn asked.

"I mean that no other Pachirisu can be cuter than mine." Josephine said, making Dawn angry.

"You do know I have a Pachirisu too right?" Dawn said in the calmest way she could.

"Oh, well my Pachirisu is the cutest I've ever seen." Josephine, having yet to see Dawn's Pachirisu, considered that it was okay for her to say that.

"Well if you're gonna be like that then we aren't friends anymore! Plus you're never going to meet Justin Bieber if you hang out with a coordinator hating person like Yasmin." Dawn got up then a walked back to the Pokemon Center.

"You guys go after her. I'll wait for the bill." Brock said, mostly wanting to see the waitress again.

"Okay Brock." Ash said before he left followed by the two girls.

"Thanks for the meal Brock." Yasmin said before she left with everyone else.

Everyone got outside and started to run to the center, after not seeing Dawn close by. Josephine got left behind since she had decided to wear heels and she couldn't run as fast as the other two with the dressed up shoes.

When Ash and Yasmin got to the center they went to the girl's room. Yasmin opened the door with her key to find Dawn was not there. They looked around the room but couldn't find her. Josephine had caught up to the two trainers by this time. Josephine thought that maybe Dawn was in the gardens out back, meaning everyone had to go together to the flower garden next to the battle field. Dawn had gotten Piplup, her favorite and starter pokemon, back from Nurse Joy. The penguin pokemon played in the flowers as Dawn watched it from a bench.

Ash walked over to the young coordinator as the other two girls tried to hide. "Hey Dawn! Are you okay?" Ash inquired the blue-haired girl. She looked up at Ash, away from her pokemon. She didn't say anything for a minute; she just looked at him, studying his features.

"Hey can you see what's going on?" Yasmin whispered to Josephine as she tried to move the bushes for her to see.

"Yeah, uh, Dawn's just looking at him right now and Ash looks freaked out." Josephine replied. "I really have no idea what is going on."

"Here let me see." Yasmin pushed Josephine to the side so she could watch the two. Josephine then pushed part of the bush out so that the duo could both see.

"Uh Dawn? Are you okay?" Ash had been standing there and was feeling pretty sick from all of the food he had eaten. He wanted to get whatever this was over with quick so he could go to sleep.

"Huh? Oh Ash it's nothing that you'd care about."

"What do you mean? If you're this sad from it then it has to be important. So I do care. Plus Brock told me I should check on you."

"Oh, well then it's just that I thought Josephine and I were going to be good friends until she said that. And then Yasmin. Don't even get me started!"

"Why what's wrong with Yasmin?" Ash didn't quite know what was up with Dawn. Whenever they met any other new people she was normally very nice to them.

"Hey Jospehine can you tell what they're saying?" Yasmin asked Josephine since she could somewhat read lips.

"Uh Ash said something about Brock and then Dawn said something about me. And now she's saying something about you."

"Is that why is looks so angry suddenly?"

"I guess." Josephine looked to her friend, knowing about both of the crushes was hard work on the coordinator.

"That bitch! What's she saying now?" Yasmin asked angrily yet quietly.

"Uh I can't tell really."

Dawn stood up after she said that and walked closer to Ash. He started to blush as she was really close to him now. "Ash, do you like me?" Dawn asked coolly.

"Uh yeah, I like a lot of people." Ash said, not knowing what Dawn had meant.

"Okay whatever Ash. I'm perfectly okay!" Dawn had walked away from Ash and picked up her Piplup. She was upset even more now that Ash was acting stupid to her.

"Okay then!" Ash smiled. "Let's go inside then, everyone should be waiting for us."

"You can head back in, I'll be there in a minute." Dawn responded, making Ash walk back inside.

"Hey Ash is going back inside. Does that mean Dawn's with him?" Josephine whispered to Yasmin.

"Uh I think so. But she must be on the other side of him cause I can't tell from here."

"Well does that mean we can get out of these stupid bushes? They're messing up my dress."

"Yeah come on." Yasmin grabbed Jospehine's hand to lead her out, but soon found she was stuck to the foliage.

"Dang Josephine. This is why I don't wear skirts. They get caught on things." Yasmin was tugging at the denmin skirt she was wearing.

"Yasmin, don't pull it. You're only gonna make it worse." They were satrting to talk louder.

"Grr! Stupid Skirt!" Yasmin yelled out. And before long Dawn had popped up next to them.

"What are you two doing?" Dawn asked, hoping they hadn't hear her and Ash's conversation.

"We're uh..." Yasmin couldn't think of anything to say.

"We're watching stars, right?" Josephine said quickly.

"Y-yeah. We're watching the stars!" Yasmin had pulled her skirt off of the branch, ripping it slightly, as she and her friend laid on the ground and said constellations randomly while pointing up to the sky.

"Uh Okay then." Dawn was creeped out now and walked back into the center.

"Ha she totally bought it!" Yasmin said as soon as the door was closed.

"That was close. We have to be more careful."

"Well I'm sorry I'm not a ninja." Yasmin said as the two girls stood up.

"Yasmin, are you going to tell Ash?" Josephine asked her.

"What do you mean tell him? Tell him what?" Yasmin would sometimes not pay attention to some details.

"You know."

"No that's why I'm asking you, stupid."

"Hey! Don't call me stupid!"

"Stupid."

"Ugh!"

"Okay but back to what you were saying."

"Oh yeah! So are you going to tell Ash that you like him?"

"What? I-I don't like Ash. I mean I like him but I don't like like him as like that!" Yasmin started to have a mini-spaz attack.

Jospehine placed her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Yasmin calm down! It was just a question."

"Oh yeah I knew that." Yasmin said as she pulled her friend's hands off of her.

"So I'm guessing you're not going to tell him?"

"...no." Yasmin said quietly.

"But why?"

"Cause Ash has Dawn now. And remember that one time when we went back to the Cerulean Gym. I don't really remember why we went back but remember how sad Misty looked that Ash was gone? That means that Ash and Misty are meant together. Plus they always were together on TV so yeah."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about Misty!"

"Well that's cause when we went to the gym I battled Daisy, who was surprisingly easy to beat for being a gym leader."

"Well you had an electric type, Pika. Plus you had Eevee, Pigey, and Butterfree."

"Yeah I know but still."

"Yeah so you're not telling him?"

"For the last time, no!" Yasmin said in an almost yelling way. "Come on Josephine let's go inside."

"Okay."

The two friends walked back into the lobby where they greeted everyone. Ash was falling asleep, so the group went back to their respective rooms. Yasmin slept on the bottom bunk, Josephine on the top, and Dawn in the bunk across from them. Yasmin was having trouble sleeping since she was thinking not only of the battle but also of Dawn and Ash. It was appeart that Ash didn't like Dawn the same way she did. But Dawn could be with Ash forever. But then Yasmin started to think of other things. And then random things like the "Pokemon Ondo" dance. _I have a weird brain._ Yasmin thought as she finally fell asleep.

Okay! That took forever. Now the next chapter will be the big battle! I kinda wrote this chapter in a hurry since I'm leaving in awhile to go on vacation. :D


	9. The battle begins

It was a bright and shining morning when Yasmin woke up the next day. A lot had happened the night before but she had to forget that.

"This is perfect weather for our battle today!" Yasmin stretched as she stared out the window to the garden behind the center. She was smiling and was thinking more about strategy.

"Good morning." Josephine yawned as she sat up in her bed.

"Good morning you guys." Dawn rubbed some of the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hey Jose, do you think Professor Elm would be okay with Dragonite now?"

"I'm not Jose!" Josephine yelled at her, resulting in Dawn to giggle a bit. "Yeah, I think Uncle Elm should be okay with Dragonite. Remember he said," She tried a different voice. "Dragonite seems to be missing you very much! I'm going to send it over to see you if that is okay."

"What are you guys talking about?" Dawn questioned, still not knowing much about the other two girls.

"Oh well, I actually caught Dragonite when it was a little dratini back in Johto. The poor thing missed me so Professor Elm, Josephine's uncle and the guy who's taking care of my pokemon, sent Dragonite over here to Sinnoh. I'd rather use the pokemon I caught in Sinnoh rather than use my old ones though." Pika, who was lying on the bunk where Yasmin had slept, lifted its head. "Except for Pika and Eevee, I mean Leafeon."

"Oh okay. Ash did that too." Dawn was commenting on how the trainers were alike, which she hated because there were so many reasons.

"Yeah I know. That's why Professor Oak can't keep my pokemon at his place. Ash's pokemon take up some space and the rest is taken over by Gary Oak's pokemon." Dawn's heart skipped a beat at the mention of another boy of her affection.

"Yup so they're at my uncle's place since Yasmin's house is too small." Josephine laughed as she stood up and put her arm around Yasmin's neck.

"My house ISN'T too small! It's just right for my mom, me, pika, and my mom's flareon! Plus the rest of her pokemon take up the backyard during play time so." Yasmin paused and quickly changed her tone from anger to sly. "At least I don't live in a log cabin." Yasmin smirked to Josephine as she crossed her arms and looked at the coordinator.

"It's not a log cabin! It's just made out of wood! The houses in New Bark Town are all real houses!"

"But you don't live in New Bark Town. You live outside of it near the river. I should know. I passed out near a river when I was little. Plus Azumarill followed you home from its happy Marill home land." Yasmin pointed to the pokemon that was acting like a pillow on Josephine's bed.

"Hey don't bring Malilu-chan in this!" [A.N. Azumarill is pronounced Maliluli in Japanese and chan is put at the end of a name for girls as a nickname.]

"Whatever! I need to call your uncle so if you'll excuse me." Yasmin casually walked away and grabbed her normal clothes as she walked into the bathroom.

"Do you guys have fights a lot or something?" Josephine had noticed that the two would bicker very much for being such close friends.

"We aren't really fighting," said a much calmer Josephine. "It's more of Yasmin is a tsudere."

"A what now?" Dawn made a funny face as Piplup was now waking up next to the blue haired girl.

"A tsudere. It's like she can be really nice and awesome one moment and then be evil and violent the next. Like last night she ripped her skirt because she suddenly got angry." Josephine was remembering the pretty little skirt that Yasmin had hated so much but wore on many occasions.

"Oh yeah. Why was her skirt stuck though if you two were just looking at the stars?" Dawn was questioning the two's mysterious acts from that night.

"Uh well," Josephine sometimes would have a hard trouble lying, especially since she had to lie to someone who basically hated her.

Lucky for Josephine, Yasmin walked out of the bathroom and said "I'm gonna use the phone in the lobby and then check on the guys okay. You two get ready cause we're gonna start the battle even if you're not there." Yasmin laughed coyly as she walked out of the room with Pika on her shoulder.

* * *

In the guys' room, Brock was already awake and was just leaving the small bathroom. Pikachu was sitting on the window sill and looking out at the springs, wishing he could have enjoyed the waters too. Ash was still deep asleep as always. It was eight thirty in the morning and the trainer would soon awake from hunger.

"Hey Pikachu, I'm going to check how's it going with the girls to see if I can wake up Ash." Brock told the little mouse, resulting in Pikachu nodding its head and Brock leaving.

Brock closed the door quietly to not disturb the loud snores coming from the raven haired boy.

* * *

Brock knocked on the door and asked "Can I come in?"

"Sure," responded a voice that came through the door.

Brock opened the door to see Josephine and Dawn standing on opposite sides of the room. Josephine was putting in her contacts as Dawn was still fixing her hair in the mirror. Neither of them was talking to each other, making the room dead silent.

"Uh so when are you two going to get dressed?" Brock felt weird now breaking the silence but saw that they were both in their jogging suit like pajamas, Dawn's pink and Josephine's red.

"In a minute," Dawn said as she fixed her clips onto her hair.

"Okay." Brock said as he looked around the room. "Where's Yasmin?"

"She went to use the phone." Josephine said as she stood up. Her brown hair went down to her ankles as she walked to the door, passing Brock. "I'm going to see if she's done so I can use it.

"Okay, be back soon." Dawn said in a monotone voice, trying to say something nice so Brock wouldn't say anything.

Josephine walked out into the huge lobby to find a few people sitting at tables and eating breakfast. The smell of eggs and toast caught Josephine's attention before she went back to her mission. She went to the row of computer telephones.

"Okay thanks a bunch Professor. Yeah I'll tell her you say hi. Okay bye." Yasmin hung up the phone as the picture went blank. She stood up from the chair to see Josephine sitting next to her, on the phone with Josephine's mom.

"Yeah mom can you send it over as soon as you can? Oh you already got it offline? Yeah send it right now! Thanks mom! Bye!" Josephine hung up the phone as she ran over to the mail sending kiosk in the Pokemon Center. Josephine was jumping until Yasmin walked over.

"What'cha doing?" Yasmin asked on her tippy toes as she swayed back and forth.

"Oh just getting an outfit from my mom. I saw Dawn had this outfit for the battle so I wanted one like it but in different colors. Also they're your favorite colors!" Josephine was jumping from one leg to another.

"You're not gonna make me wear whatever this is right? Cause I'm totally gonna lose if you make me wear something different than normal." Yasmin put her hands on her waist.

"No it's for me! My mommy bought it special for me."

"Why do you always buy clothes? You should make your outfits, like I designed this outfit." Yasmin held out her hand as she spun around in her normal, long, purple shirt, light blue belt, and navy blue shorts. Her low ponytail with side bangs perfectly aligned to not mess with her viewing.

"That's too hard. I'll buy my stuff." Josephine said and waved her hand at trainer. Soon the stand started to beep, meaning an incoming package would arrive. A box soon appeared. Josephine grabbed the box and ran off, back to her room. She was soon followed by Yasmin, casually walking through the lobby and opened the door. Brock was still in the room, helping Dawn brush the knot out of her hair.

"Oh there you are Yasmin!" Brock said as she walked in. Josephine was opening the box on her bunk and grabbed the clothes and went to the bathroom.

"Hey could you do me a favor?" Brock stood up and walked over to Yasmin.

"Uh sure Brock, what is it?" Yasmin inquired, noticing Dawn was now wearing a pink cheerleading outfit for some reason.

"Can you go wake up Ash. It's nine o' clock and he's still not awake. I would think with a scheduled battle like this he'd be up and ready to go."

"Yeah I sure was this morning. So I'll go get him." Yasmin said as she opened the door and left the room. She walked across the hall and knocked on the old wooden door. "Ash? You awake?" There was no answer. Since the door was unlocked she thought to let herself in. She did have permission from Brock to go in.

She slowly opened the door and popped her head in. She looked around and saw Pikachu was on one bunk and Ash was asleep in the other. She walked in and Pika jumped off of her shoulder and ran over to Pikachu's bunk.

"Pi Pikachu!" Squeaked the mouse pokemon as she hugged the once resting Pikachu.

"Pi Pika pi." Said an embarrassed looking Pikachu back to little Pika.

Yasmin giggled from the two and looked over at Ash. His blanket was half on the floor, not covering him. He was slightly drooling and had his mouth wide open.

_I'm surprised nothing's flown in there yet._ Yasmin thought. _You know he looks really cute when he's asleep._ Yasmin smiled.

Ash started to move his legs. He then mumbled "Must run faster. But I smell so good." Ash then moved his arm to his mouth and bit his arm softly.

Pika, Pikachu, and Yasmin were all looking at Ash with bizarre looks. "Does he think he's the gingerbread man?" Said the girl to the two pikachus.

Yasmin shook her head and put her hands on the boy, lightly shaking him. "Ash, you need to wake up." She said peacefully.

Ash then kicked his legs more and yelled out "Don't eat me!" and turned over in the bed.

"Uh I'm not going to eat you..." Yasmin had pulled her hands away but went back to him. "Ash you have to wake up. We need to go battle." She was shaking him a bit faster than before.

"Pikachu don't eat me!"Ash shouted out, making Pikachu become scared from the outburst.

"You know," Yasmin was sitting on the bed opposite to Ash's. "Josephine did want me to tell you something. And since you think you're the gingerbread man you won't remember it. So Ash, I love you, okay." Yasmin smiled but then her expression turned to fear as Ash turned on his side, facing her. He opened his big mouth and said "I love you too milk and gingerbread lady!" Ash smiled, back in his happy dream land.

Yasmin sighed. "Close one." She stood and went to Ash. Yasmin leaned down so her face was in front of his. "Sorry about this." She whispered before she yelled out "Wake up!"

Ash then swung out of bed, hitting his head on the top bunk. "Ouch! What was that?" Ash rubbed his head before turning around. "Oh hey Yasmin, What's up?" Ash yawned and moved his legs over the bed as Yasmin stood up.

"It's time to get up. We have our battle today remember?" Ash stood up now as Yasmin was grabbing Pika.

"Oh yeah. But first I'm hungry." Ash grabbed his stomach as he walked to the small bathroom.

"Yeah same here. Everyone's waiting for you. We're gonna go sit down and you can join us when you can okay?"

"Kay." Ash said as Pikachu was running over to Yasmin to get breakfast.

"Oh and after we eat I'm gonna be a bit mean cause we're rivals and junk like that. So don't take it personal." Yasmin opened the door.

"Yeah okay. Just hope you don't get too upset when you lose."

"Dream on, gingerbread man." Yasmin laughed as she walked out of the room. Once the door closed Ash said to himself, "Was I talking in my sleep or something?"

Once everyone was done eating they all went to the battle field in the back. The sun was high in the sky and it was about eleven in the morning.

"Brock, will you be the referee?" Ash asked his older friend, who normally took that job during a battle.

"Okay! Coin toss time!" Dawn shouted as she moved her hand in front of her. Her Pokétch was set to its coin toss application.

"Uh I choose heads?" Yasmin didn't know what it was for, but heads was normally lucky.

"Okay I get tails then." Ash retorted as Dawn tapped the screen. The magikarp coin flipped in the air of the screen and soon landed on tails. "Ash gets the first move!" Dawn shouted as she then started to run up the bleachers with her Piplup, Buneary, and Pachirisu all wearing matching cheerleading outfits.

"Oh it was for who goes first. Well that's okay. I hate to go first." Yasmin smirked at Ash, trying to threaten him with her knowing most about his skill level. _If we both rely on luck than I hope I'm just a little luckier. _Yasmin thought.

They then heard running and everyone turned around to see Josephine and her Azumarill and her Pachirisu wearing outfits like Dawn's cheerleading one but in purple with blue accents instead of pink and red. "Wait for me!" Josephine yelled as she reached Yasmin and stopped to catch her breath.

"What are you wearing?" Yasmin asked as she glared at the girl.

"Well I saw Dawn wearing one so I thought you needed some cheerleaders too." Josephine smiled, trying not to make Yasmin angry.

"Oh," Yasmin became calm again. "Well when you put it like that, you're being really nice to me." Yasmin smiled but added. "Just don't get in my way. Like don't distract me or my Pokemon."

"Fine fine." Josephine ran up the bleachers to Yasmin's side. The two coordinators glared at each other, as of to fight.

The trainers walked to their respective places, each one's Pikachu sitting on their shoulder until jumping onto the ground next to them.

"This will be a six on six full Pokemon battle!" Brock shouted as he held up his arms from his side box in the middle of the field. He then looked at the two of them and said "Begin!"

The trainers both grabbed a pokéball from their belts and enlarged it. They threw the orbs at the same time both yelling "GO!"

There was a flash of light on Yasmin's side and lovely Beautifly popped out. It fluttered its wings, did a twirl, and then waited for its master's attacks.

On Ash's side the bright flash turned into his Buizel.

"Lady's first, Ketchum." Yasmin smirked as she pointed out to Ash that he had won.

"I'll show you! Buizel start with Aqua Jet!" The weasel then turned into a powerful jet of water and shot fast to the butterfly like pokemon.

"Beautifly fly up and then use Silver Wind!" She ordered and the pokemon quickly obeyed. Before Ash's Buizel hit it, the pokemon flew up and flapped its wings furiously, letting off silver like scales out to hit it. That stopped Buizel's attack and made the pokemon fall over.

"Buizel stand up!" Ash cried out. "Buizel! Buizel! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Dawn cheered.

Buizel stood and Ash yelled out "Use Water Pulse!" Buizel then started to form a ball of water energy in its hands and sent it flying to the other pokemon.

"Beautifly, use Gust to blow it away!" The pokemon flapped its wings again to slow the water down enough to make it fall to the ground. "Now Beautifly, Giga Drain!" Yasmin commanded. The bug pokemon sent out a strange green energy rays out at Buizel, binding the pokemon with the green rays. Buizel then started to act as if it was getting attacked while it was trying to get free. Beautifly was draining Buizel's energy for its pleasure. Buizel was soon released and fell to the ground.

"All Right, Beautifly!" Josephine yelled out as Dawn shouted, "Buizel, keep fighting!"

"Buizel get up!" Ash yelled. "Pi Pikachu chu!" Pikachu was telling Buizel to keep fighting.

Buizel started to stand. Ash began to smile as Buizel shot Ash a thumbs-up, telling his master that it was still good to battle. "Buizel, get ready to use Ice Punch!" Ash commanded while punching the air.

"Beautifly, stay where you're at." Yasmin said as she and her pokemon watched the aqua weasel's hand turn light blue with power and shimmer in the sun. It began to run towards the fluttering bug with its paw getting more ice power by the milli-second. Right when Buizel was about two feet from the butterfly pokemon, Yasmin commanded, "Now Beautifly! Use Psychic!" A blue aura quickly appeared around Buizel, stopping it. Beautifly's eyes had turned a pure blue color. Buizel was then picked up into the air and the blue aura disappeared. Buizel plummeted to the ground, picking up dust from the impact. When the bit of dust cleared, Buizel was lying on the ground with Xs on its eyes. "Buizel is unable to battle. Beautifly is the winner." Brock announced.

"Alright!" Yasmin yelled as Beautifly happily flew back to its trainer. "Great work Beautifly! Return!" Yasmin held out the pokéball, a red line flew to Beautifly, and the pokemon was quickly put away.

"Buizel!" Ash yelled out after he saw the pokemon lay there. "Return." He said as the weasel left the field into its cozy home like orb. "You did great out there." He said to it and grabbed another pokéball. Yasmin had done the same and the two were standing there, Pokéballs at hand.

"Go!" The two yelled out. They didn't want the other to know what type of Pokemon was next to battle, so that one could have the type advantage by chose. Ash's Staraptor popped out and Yasmin's Wigglytuff was on the other side of the battle field. "What a cute pokemon." Ash complimented. "Wiggly may be cute but it's pretty powerful." "Wigglytuff!" Said the pokemon as it switched from adorable to scary.

"Alright Wiggly! Go beat the snot out of that bird!" Josephine cheered as her Azumarill and Pachirisu followed suit. The three were doing some sort of weird dance. "Josephine! Stop distracting me!" Yasmin shouted at the dancing trio.

"Sorry. I'm just trying to be helpful."

"Well go be normal! I need to stay on track remember!"

Ash sweat dropped and said "Yasmin? Remember the battle."

"Oh Yeah, sorry!" She said as Wiggly looked at her with anticipation. "You can have the first move this time Yasmin. Lady's first." He said in a mocking way.

Yasmin growled, "Wiggly use hyper voice!" Wiggly then puffed up and opened its mouth, releasing powerful waves of sound. Everyone, except Yasmin and Wiggly, quickly covered their ears in pain from the high frequency sound. The waves started to hit Staraptor until Ash shouted out, more screaming to overpower the sound, "Staraptor fly up and then use wing attack!" The bird pokemon quickly flew up in the air, being followed by the sound waves. Staraptor then flew down, ignoring the waves, which grew less powerful the closer it was to Wiggly, and hit the normal type with a powerful wing. It flew back and bounced around until it stopped and stood up. "Wiggly use Sing!" "Wigglytuff wigglyyy tuff." Sang the balloon pokemon, making Staraptor flap its wing slowly and soon lay on the ground asleep. The music also made Ash feel sleepy. "Staraptor wake up." Yawned the boy trainer as the girl smirked at him. "Now Wiggly, use Double Slap!" The pokemon quickly ran to the sleeping bird and began to slap it constantly with rapid slaps. Staraptor was still asleep through the whole ordeal until it had been slapped about ten times. Staraptor woke up and Ash commanded, "Use Close Combat!" Staraptor started to claw at Wiggly with its talents and hit the balloon pokemon with its large wings.

_Damn it Ketchum, _Yasmin thought. _Fighting types are strong against Wiggly. Let's just hope we can get through. Oh wait!_ Yasmin remembered a special move that Wiggly knew. "Wiggly! Quick, use Mimic!" The Pokémon's paws started to glow. "Now Wiggly, counter Staraptor's Close Combat with your own!" "Wiggly!" It then started to hit Staraptor back with its arms and legs.

"Staraptor! Fly up and use Brave Bird!" "Star!" The bird flew out of Wiggly's way, making it fall on its face. Staraptor then flew high up into the sky, and flew back down fast, changing from being surrounded in fire with its wings tucked under it. Once the wing were let out, Staraptor turned blue and hit Wiggly, making it fly in front of Yasmin. Wiggly's eyes had Xs on them as Brock announced, "Wiggly is unable to battle. Staraptor is the winner!"

"Good job Staraptor!" Ash said happily as he returned the pokemon.

"Wiggly!" Yasmin said sadly as she returned it. "You fought great and did the best you could." She smiled lovingly and put the pokéball back on her belt. The two grabbed another pokéball and glared at each other.

"I can't believe how powerful of Pokemon she has. I guess she isn't all talk is she Piplup?" Dawn was saying to the blue penguin next to her. "PIP Lup." It nodded in return.

"Let's do this! The battle is only beginning, Ketchup!" Yasmin shouted as she grabbed her next pokéball.

"It's Ketchum!" Ash growled back as he grabbed a pokéball too.

"Go!" The two shouted as their pokemon appeared. Yasmin had her Kingdra and Ash had his Gible.

"Woah!" Dawn said as she pulled out her pink pokédex. "Kingdra, the dragon Pokemon. It lives in caves on the seafloor and creates giant whirlpools every time it moves." The pokédex responded to the sea horse like pokemon.

"Yup, Yasmin would still have a Seadra if it wasn't for me trading with her." Josephine smiled at Dawn, but then quickly looked at her with anger and walked back to her side.

_Type advantage. Yes!_ Yasmin thought as she saw her pokemon float there somehow. _We also have our special moves._ Yasmin smirked as Ash was thinking about what attack to start with.

"Gible! Use Rock Smash!" Ash yelled. Gible's hand started to glow and Gible ran to its opponent.

"Kingdra, wait for the moment to use that attack." Yasmin said, reassuring her pokemon. As soon as Gible was close enough, Kingdra opened its snout and released a powerful Dragon Pulse on the little ground shark pokemon. It then flew backwards, to everyone's shock.

"How did it know that?" Ash questioned the powerful trainer.

"I guess my water pokemon are just that great." Yasmin smirked and command to Kingdra, "Quick, while they're distracted, use Bubble Beam!" Kingdra pointed its head to the Gible lying on the ground and quickly shot a literal beam of bubbles.

"Gible use Dig!" Ash yelled out right in time before the bubbles hit. Kingdra was looking around its surroundings. Since it was on land, it couldn't use its speed to swim fast. It was in Gible's element.

"Don't worry Kingdra! I have a plan." Yasmin said, trying to calm down her pokemon.

Back up with the cheerleaders there was a mini fight going on. Dawn was cheering and so was Josephine, both trying to outdo the other in loudness. Only thing was that Josephine did not want to disturb Yasmin, or she'd get beaten into pulp later.

"Gible! Now!" Ash commanded back on the battle field. Kingdra was ready to attack until Gible popped up behind it, hitting it over the head and onto the ground.

"Kingdra! Use Ice Beam!" And with that rays of ice shot at Gible, throwing it back. Gible was now on Yasmin's side and Kingdra was on Ash's.

_I hope this works._ Ash was praying that the attack might work for once. "Gible use Draco Meteor!" Ash commanded.

"Duck!" Dawn shouted as Piplup covered its head with the pom-poms.

Orange light began to surround and grow within Gible. "If you're gonna use it then we will too. Kingdra use Draco Meteor!" The two pokemon were glowing brightly and sent the orange ball of light up at the same time. Gible's ball exploded, sending random spheres of energy trough the area. Kingdra's attack not only hit the ones closest to its self and its master, but also hit Gible. Gible flew back, behind Yasmin. It was laying there as Ash called out its name. Gible soon stood up, it was wobbly but could stand and fight. Gible went underground and 'swam' through the earth until it reached in front of Kingdra and hit it was another Rock Smash. Ash was surprised though since he didn't tell Gible to do any of that. Luckily for him, that was enough to knock out the dragon.

"Kingdra is unable to battle. Gible is the winner." Ash jumped a bit. He was thinking that Gible really was going to be a goner, but won either way. "Return!" Ash said as the land shark returned. "Great work."

"Return." Yasmin said. By this time she was quiet upset. Two of her powerful pokemon had been defeated. She looked sadly at the orb with Kingdra in it, her bangs covering her eyes incase she began to cry. _Why is this happening? I thought I was one of the top trainers. How can two of my pokemon already lose? And Wiggly and Kingdra. I caught Kingdra as a Horsea in Sandgem. It was my first Sinnoh caught Pokemon. _"Chu pi?" Said Pika suddenly, pulling on Yasmin's sock. "Chu pi, pika chu chu pi." Said the little mouse, knowing how her trainer felt. "No it's not time to be sad. We can still win this!" Yasmin said as she wiped one of her eyes and smiled at the pokéball. "You did very well Kingdra." Yasmin said calmly before getting another pokéball from her belt.

"You okay over there?" Ash had been waiting for Yasmin to call out her next Pokemon.

"Y-yeah. I'm totally okay!" Yasmin smiled as she enlarged the red and white sphere. "Let's do this!"

"Go!" The trainers shouted happily together.

* * *

Okay, that was a long chapter. Since It's a full battle and we're half way through it. I'm going to split the rest of the battle to the next chapter. It's kinda hard to put in so many details when I want people to talk more. Dang it people talk! Hehe sorry I get a little angry sometimes (as u can tell from the story). Btw readers (if I have more than just Josephine), I'm going to write another story about Josephine's and my adventures. It's mostly gonna be just chapters on different locations through everywhere we've been. But that's not important right now. What's important is that you guys NEED to review! I legit think no one is reading this! You guys are gonna make me cry if you don't review. So yeah thanks readers! :D


	10. The Battle cont'd

It was about an hour after the battle had begun. Time moves by fast during battles. The two young trainers were battling it out. As of now there was a monferno on each end of the field. The girl trainer was losing, two pokemon to one. Yet she still had hope. The boy on the other side was known for being a strong trainer, but she never expected the battle to last longer than this.

"Monferno, start off with a Fire Spin!" Yasmin yelled out. The playful pokemon opened its mouth and let out a ring of fire around the other.

"Monferno, jump up!" Ash's Monferno jumped up and out of the way of the flames. "Now use flamethrower!" Commanded Ash as his Monferno opened its mouth and let out powerful flames.

"Jump, Monferno!" But Yasmin was a bit too slow, the attack hit. Luckily for her it was a fire type attack, meaning it was not that effective to Monferno. But Monferno still cringed a bit from the fire. "Monferno please get up!" Yasmin pleaded, making the pokemon stand with a few scratches. "Monferno use Mach Punch!" Monferno started to run to the other.

"Monferno, you use Mach Punch too!" Ash yelled out. The two pokemon were quickly running at each other with one of their fists glowing. When the two impact, there was a bright light and then smoke. When the smoke had lifted, Ash's Monferno had some scratches, but Yasmin's was lying on the ground. It was trying to stand. At this point everyone was quiet, even the cheerleading teams in the bleachers.

_Come on Monferno. You can do this. _Yasmin thought. As soon as she said that, her Monferno started to glow.

"No way!" Yasmin said. "PIkachu!" Pika shouted out as everyone started at the Pokémon's changing silhouette. Out of the light, soon appeared a fully grown and powerful Infernape. Yasmin took out her pokédex to check the new pokemon. "Infernape, the Flame Pokémon and the evolved form of Monferno. It uses unique fighting moves with fire on its hands and feet. It will take on any opponent."

"Dude! That's super cool beans!" Yasmin hopped in the air a bit as Infernape turned around, cheering with her.

"Okay Infernape! Since you're super fast now, use Flamethrower!" As she said that, a huge flame came out of her pokemon's mouth and aimed directly at Ash's Monferno. Monferno took the attack. But shoock it off as nothing. "Monferno use dig!" The pokemon dug underground.

"Oh not this attack again," Yasmin remembered how Gible used the attack on her Kingdra. "Infernape, be prepared for anything! And remember what I thought you to do during surprise attack!" Yasmin told her new ape like pokemon. Infernape nodded.

* * *

"You know Dawn, Your Pachirisu looks pretty cute dressed up like this." Josephine was looking at the two Pachirisu playing. They both had little pom poms.

"Yeah but mine's probably better trained than yours is." Dawn picked up her pokemon and started to walk away.

"What was that?"

Stopping, but keeping her back turned, Dawn said "I said my pokemon are better trained and cuter than yours.

"Augh!" Something had broken inside of Josephine, making her kindness turn to rage. She pulled out two pockets from her back pockets. "I took these out for my next Contest," She said looking at them. "But I'll use them on you! Go Plusle and Minun!" She threw up the Pokéballs, releasing the two adorable pokemon, saying their names in unison before making electric pom-poms and doing a twirl. Though the cute appearance, Dawn suddenly became afraid of the two pokemon standing in front of her.

"W-where did you get those?" Dawn nervously said. Plusle and Minun were staring at her strangely.

"I caught them when Yasmin and I went to Hoenn. I was going to use them in my next contest but I felt like Dee Dee wanted to see them." Josephine mocked with a creepy grin on her face.

"Why does everyone know about that?" Dawn yelled out as she ran to the other side of the bleachers.

"Shows you," Josephine smirked and went back to watching the battle as her plus and minus pokemon danced around.

* * *

Monferno had popped up out of the ground behind Infernape, who had its eyed closed. Ash didn't know but Infernape was trying to sense where Monferno was for it to attack. But once it heard Monferno's claws from out of the tunnel, it turned around for a quick close combat. The fighting type attack was enough to knock Monferno unconscious.

"All Right Infernape!" Yasmin said as she returned the happy pokemon.

Ash returned his Monferno and praised it. "You ready for the next one?" Ash said as he enlarged the next pokéball.

"Bring it on." Yasmin grinned as she threw her pokéball. The lights disappeared to reveal Ash's Grotle and Yasmin's Beautifly.

_Beautifly should be pretty tried from battle with Buizel before. But then again it seems tougher than it looks._ Ash thought about what he was to do first.

"Grotle! Use Razor Leaf!" Ash commanded as a hoard of leaves flew out of the bushes on grove Pokémon's back.

"Beautifly! Use Gust to blow it back!" Yasmin said as Beautifly flapped its wings, creating a strong burst of wind. The wind made the leaves turn back to Grotle, causing damage along with the gust. This pushed Grotle back, but it was still ready to go.

"Beautifly now use Silver Wind!" The butterfly pokemon flapped its wings vigorously, letting off small scales as well. "Grotle dodge!" But Ash was too late and the scales hit Grotle. Grotle slide back more and looked tried, but Beautifly looked weaker.

"Grotle use Energy Ball!" Ash yelled as Beautifly was flapping its wings slowly.

"Beautifly try and fly away!" Beautifly tried to run away from Grotle but couldn't get far enough in time and was hit by the green orb.

_Beautifly looks like it doesn't have that much left in it. Hope this attack works. _"Beautifly use Psychic!" Beautifly's eyes glowed as Grotle was forced to run around the field and hit itself into the ground.

"Grotle try and break free by using Rock Climb!" Ash thought to release his poor pokemon from its torture. Grotle growled and its claws grew out. Beautifly threw it across the battle grounds, where it laid. But Grotle stood up and began to run at Beautifly with its great Rock Climb. Beautifly couldn't fly away in enough time before Grotle jumped into the air and shot a final Energy Ball out from its trainer's commands. Yasmin's Beautifly fell to the ground with a thud.

"Oh Beautifly," Yasmin cried out in sorrow. "You did such a wonderful job." Yasmin smiled as she returned her pokemon.

Ash returned his Grotle as well before he grabbed another pokéball.

"So Ketchum, you're pretty good at this." Yasmin smirked at him across the field.

"You're not too bad yourself." Ash said in the same tone.

"Go!" The trainers shouted as they threw the capsules. Ash re sent out Gible and Yasmin sent out her Leafeon.

"Okay Leafeon, this is our first battle since you evolved. Let's show this guy how awesome we are!" said the girl to her long time friend. "Leafeon, let's start this off with a Magical Leaf!"

Leafeon pulled its head back and then forward as it shot glowing leaves out from its ear to Gible. Gible tried to run but was hit head on by the high speed, grass attack. Gible flew across the field and was knocked unconscious.

"What happened?" Ash questioned as he was returning Gible. He looked at Yasmin, stunned by her powerful partner.

"Leafeon is at such a high level that Gible couldn't compete. But I guess that just the way it goes for strong trainers." Yasmin said cockily as Ash glared at her.

"Well you've seen enough for now. Leafeon, return!" Yasmin said as her Pokemon was sent back into the beam of light. "You're doing great." Yasmin smiled before she grabbed another pokéball. "Go Infernape!" Yasmin re sent her newly evolved pokemon.

"Go, Staraptor!" Ash said as he threw the red and white orb out.

"Infernape use a Flamethrower!" Yasmin quickly ordered. Infernape let out a blast of fire, which Staraptor flew around, dodging each attack.

"Staraptor use Wing Attack!" Ash yelled out as Staraptor's wings glowed and it flew closer to the ape like Pokemon. "Infernape jump!" Yasmin thought that would help but then remembered Staraptor can fly, which it did to hit Infernape head on. Infernape flew back but stood up slowly.

"Infernape, use Mach Punch!" Yasmin said as it started to run at Staraptor with a glowing paw. It jumped, trying to reach the foe, but fell to the ground as its target flew up into the air.

"Infernape!" Yasmin yelled out. The field was covered in dust that Infernape had thrown up from the fall. Surprisingly, that fall knocked out Infernape. "Return!" Yasmin said. "You did great out there." Yasmin gleefully said before grabbing the next pokéball. "Ready, Ash? Go!" Yasmin threw the ball to show Leafeon once again. "Leafeon is still good to go but I don't know about your Staraptor." She smugly said.

Ash didn't respond. He was thinking about what to do. _If Leafeon has just evolved the other day then it would still know its attacks from being an Eevee. But what attacks could it have known._

"What's your first move going to be Ketchum?" Yasmin awoke Ash from his thoughts.

Ash looked at Staraptor and said "Start off with a quick attack!" Staraptor began to fly close to verdant Pokemon.

When Staraptor was close to Leafeon, Yasmin yelled out "Leafeon use Bite!" The Pokemon bit down hard on one of Staraptor's wings. Staraptor was trying to fly back to Ash, but he could tell that the wing was badly hurt.

"How can a Leafeon know Bite?" Brock questioned from his post.

"Eevee can learn different moves when they are breed from other eevees. Both my parents had an Eevee once. I guess that's how my friend over here knows bite." Yasmin was actually teaching the breeder about breeding Pokemon. Brock looked at Yasmin and then at Leafeon, intrigued by it. "Leaf!" the Pokemon said happily.

Ash grabbed another pokéball and stared at it for a minute. He then looked down at Pikachu. "You ready to battle buddy?"

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered before running out to the field.

"Oh you're gonna use Pikachu now? Well Leafeon will stay. And I think we should start off with a Magical Leaf!" Yasmin commanded as Leafeon started up the attack again. As Leafeon shot the leaves out its ears again, Ash yelled "Pikachu jump and then use thunderbolt!" Pikachu jumped into the air, the leaves flying under and past it. Pikachu surrounded itself with electricity saying "Pi ka," and then tried to electrify the Pokemon dodging the attacks with a "Chu!" each time it shot another Thunderbolt.

"Keep it up Leafeon! For just a bit longer." Yasmin said to her Pokemon. It was quiet fast. _Leafeon's going to get tried soon. So we better attack._

"Pikachu, that's enough!" Ash yelled as he saw the electric mouse becoming tried. Pikachu landed on the ground and glared at Leafeon, as it glared back.

"Leafeon, use Return!" Yasmin said in a sweeter way than she had said her other commands. Leafeon got excited and run to Pikachu, hitting the electric type with its paws multiple times.

"What attack was that?" Ash said after Pikachu had flown backwards and Leafeon was smiling happily.

"Return is a move which's power is affected by how much the user likes their trainer. I thought Eevee that attack a long time ago and it's gotten more powerful through the years. That's y it was really hard for Eevee not to become an Espeon or Umbreon."

"So why didn't it evolve into one of those?"

"I'll tell you later. Like after I beat you in this battle!"

"You wish! Pikachu use Volt Tackle!" Pikachu had lasted through the last attack and began running at the other Pokemon with its special attack.

"Leafeon jump!" But Pikachu was too quick and hit Leafeon, causing it to take all the damage. Pikachu jumped back to Ash with a flip in the air. Leafeon was trying to stand. It wobbled a bit but then stood strong.

"Leafeon, do you still want to battle?" Yasmin didn't want it to get hurt and it already was in pretty bad condition.

"Leaf Leafeon!" The Pokemon replied with a smile, ensuring the trainer that it was okay.

"Good. Okay now just stand there for now okay." "Leafeon!" Leafeon stood in its position, staring Pikachu down.

_What's she up to?_ Ash thought. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Pikachu was running towards Leafeon until Yasmin shouted, "Now use Grass Knot!"

Leafeon's eyes glowed green as grass grew out from the battle field and tripped Pikachu. Pikachu slid forward until it stopped in front of Leafeon, who looked creepily at the poor mouse.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!" Ash commanded as Pikachu stood up, its tail glowing, and hit Leafeon multiple times with its tail. Leafeon was being beaten back and forth, crying its name every so offend until Pikachu stopped the attack. Pikachu jumped a bit back as the two Pokemon were still staring each other down. Leafeon suddenly closed its eye and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Leafeon!" Yasmin yelped as she ran to her pokemon, cradling its head. "Are you okay?" Yasmin asked it as the Pokemon slowly opened its eyes. "Leaf." it said with a small nod before closing its eyes again.

"Return." Yasmin said as she returned her long time friend. She looked at Ash with quiet a serious look before walking back to her spot as a trainer. She looked down at Pika. "You're all I have left. But you're my best fighter." She kneeled down to about Pika's height. She then hugged it. "I want you to try you're very best. Even if you like Pikachu you need to fight it." She whispered before letting it go. "I'll love you no matter the outcome of this battle okay." Yasmin looked at her mouse Pokémon's eyes. "ChuPi, pi pichu kapi!" Pika smiled before it ran into the battle field. It rubbed its face and tried to make itself look angry.

"Using Pika finally? Well Pikachu come back here." Ash said as Pikachu ran back to Ash. "Go Grotle!"

Grotle looked at Pika. _Pika hasn't battled yet so this may be tough for Grotle. _Ash thought as he looked at his Pokemon covered in scratches.

"Grotle start off with a Razor Leaf!" Ash said as it shot out sharp leaves from the bushes on its back.

"Pika use dig!" Pika burrowed under the ground, evading all of the leaves.

"This is your chance Grotle, use Synthesis!" Grotle's back started glowing as it looked up at the sun.

_Damn it. Of course it knows an attack like that. _"Pika now!" Pika jumped up in front of Grotle, stopping the healing attack by hitting it with its paws.

Yasmin smiled as Grotle slid back. "Grotle use Energy Ball," Ash said. "You think you've got us beat Yasmin beat I doubt you expected this! Grotle swallow the Energy Ball!"

"Say What?" Yasmin gasp as the grove pokemon ate the orb, making the bushes it had glow with a green energy.

* * *

"That looks so pretty." Josephine was mesmerized by the light coming out of the Pokemon.

"It works great for Mamoswine and me too." Dawn said as she remembered the sparkling ice which occurred from the swallowing of ice shard.

"I feel like I saw that before somewhere. I think it was on TV that one time."

"You watched the contest at a Pokemon center or something?"

"Na, I only watch the appeal round mostly unless it's a double performance. Those are really cool."

"It's really cool to be in one too."

"Yeah I know." Josephine said as she looked at her Plusle and Minun, remembering the time she used them in a double performance.

* * *

"So it just swallowed it without getting hurt. Wow." Yasmin said through her shock as she continued to stare at it.

"Yeah but now," Ash changed his tone back to battle mode. "Use Rock Climb Grotle!" Grotle's claws grew out as it ran across the field at Pika.

"Pika, stop it with a Thunderbolt!" Pika jumped in the air, like Pikachu had done before. It shot out a much more powerful bolt. This caused Grotle to fly back, unable to battle more.

"Alright Pika!" Yasmin cheered as her Pokemon jumped in the air happily.

"How was it that powerful?" Ash questioned.

"I gave Pika this thing called a Light Ball. It's hidden in her fur so she doesn't really know where it is. Light Ball doubles the power of special attacks, like Thunderbolt." Yasmin said confidently. _Hopefully it should help with defeating Pikachu._

"Okay. Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash yelled as Pikachu jumped up and onto the battle field.

"Pika, are you ready?" Yasmin looked at her friend. "Cha," Pika responded happily with thumbs up.

"Okay Pika, start with a Quick Attack!" The mouse ran quickly to the other.

"Pikachu use your Quick Attack too!" Now both Pokemon were quickly running to each other.

"I knew you'd do that."

"What?" Ash was scared now.

"Pika switch to a ThunderPunch!" Pika's paw was surrounded by electricity as it punched Pikachu right in the face. Pikachu flew backwards as Pika flipped back into its position.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash quickly asked as his Pokemon stood. "Pika!" It insured. "Pikachu use a Volt Tackle!" Pikachu, surrounded with the yellow energy, ran to tackle Pika.

"Pika jump!" Yasmin yelled. But Pikachu jumped too, hitting Pika head on. Pika fell behind Yasmin. The girl trainer looked at her poor Pokemon, worried. But it stood, covered in starches. It walked back to the field, the bow on its ear being reduced to a piece of string still tied on. When Pika got back to its place, it was shocked out of nowhere.

"Oh no! Pika! You're paralyzed!" Yasmin was now fretful that Ash would win. _This can't be happening._

Ash smiled as he told Pikachu, "Use Quick Attack now!" Pikachu was running across the field as Pika was half on the ground in pain. But then electricity around her soon faded and Yasmin took her chance. "Pika, Dig!" And with that Pika barely missed the attack.

Pikachu stood there, looking around, trying to find Pika before she attacked.

"Pika, now!" She jumped up behind Pikachu and started to hit him rapidly with her paws.

"Cha." Pikachu yelped as he fell back. He looked at Pika, who looked very tried and starched up.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Ash and Yasmin said in unison. Since the two pikachus were so close together when they attacked, the power resulted in smoke covering the field. Everyone was coughing before the smoke cleared. The smoke revealed Pikachu, still standing, over an injured Pika, lying in the dirt.

* * *

Okay, end of the chapter. Sorry that this took so long, it's just that I like to put more talking and stuff and i'm not that great at description. But I think this ended up okay. I also started working on more videos and stuff. also we're almost done with the other story (like Josephine is drawing pics and I'm like almost done writing). But ya. And I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long so I'm probs gonna make the next chapter tonight or tomorrow. Enjoy! :)


	11. The Aftermath

The battle had lasted almost two hours somehow. It was a tough match between the two powerful trainers. They ended up using their first Pokemon as their last. But for the loser, it was her very last.

"N-no," Yasmin muttered under her voice. She stared at her Pikachu, lying on the floor still. Yasmin fell to her knees, still looking intensely at Pika.

Ash's Pikachu was resting once again on its master's shoulder. The two cheerleaders were walking down the bleachers with one pokemon each beside them. The referee was walking over to Pika, whose trainer was too stunned to pick it up.

"This can't be happening." Yasmin quietly said. She had never lost a battle before this. Well maybe one or so out of all of her battles, but those would be the kind when all of her pokemon were easily wiped out.

Everyone was around Yasmin, who hadn't notice Brock pick up Pika and bring her over. Josephine kneeled next to Yasmin. Worried for her friend, she said, "Are you okay?" She couldn't think of anything else to say. Josephine had traveled with Yasmin since the beginning and had always seen Yasmin victorious, but losing now, and to her idol, Josephine thought Yasmin would be crushed.

"Y-yeah I'm okay." Yasmin stuttered as she stood. Yasmin had her head down so no one would see her eyes. She held her hand out in front of her, where Ash was standing. "Good job. Congrats on winning." Yasmin mustered out these words quietly.

"Thanks Yasmin. You did a really great job. Even Pikachu is tried now." Ash noticed how Pikachu was trying to stay on Ash's shoulder before going inside to see Nurse Joy.

Right before Ash took Yasmin's hand; the girl pulled away and ran inside the Pokemon Center.

"Yasmin!" Josephine yelled out after her friend.

"What's wrong with her?" Ash was mostly oblivious when it was serious moments like this.

"I'm going to give Nurse Joy Pika for her." Brock said as he looked at the little mouse in the bad condition it was in. The poor thing could hardly breathe.

"Here I'll take Pika." Josephine said, thinking that Pika might not want to be with a stranger in this condition.

"Okay." Brock said. The trio stood there for a minute as the girl ran inside to get help for the pokemon.

* * *

Yasmin was giving Nurse Joy her pokemon. "That was an exciting battle out there." Nurse Joy commented as she took the five Pokéballs on a tray. "I was rooting for you from in here."

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Yasmin said. When she was speaking she was saying everything quietly. "Nurse Joy, if another girl or someone comes in here with a badly hurt Pikachu, please take good care of it."

"Of course." Nurse Joy knew the girl lost and thought about how sad she would be.

Yasmin walked down the hallway, back to the room she shared with the other girls. _They'd probably think I'm here. But I want to be alone right now._ Yasmin thought of where she could go before she walked out of the room.

"Nurse Joy, did the girl from the battle come in here and give you her pokemon?" Josephine asked as she rushed Pika onto the counter.

"Why yes and she was asking about her Pikachu." The nurse was looking at the injured pokemon and frantically pushing a button, calling in the Chansey with a stretcher.

"Good, well this is her Pikachu and we need you to take really good care of it."

"I will. Chansey to the E.R." The Nurse said as the pokemon ran into the other room.

"Nurse Joy, wait!" Ash was running in the building and stopped at the counter. "Please take care of my pokemon as well, I think my Staraptor hurt its wing really bad as well as my other pokemon."

"Okay. I'll put them all in the examination room. But first is this Pikachu." Nurse Joy and her Chansey ran into the other room, turning on the red light for no one to come inside the operating room.

"Where's Yasmin?" Ash asked the coordinator. Ash's other friends were still coming inside the building.

"I don't know. But she already gave Nurse Joy all her Pokemon."

"Okay well I'm going to go look for her Ash said before running down the hallway to the rooms.

"Ash! Where are you going?" Dawn yelled out as her and Brock entered the lobby.

Ash didn't answer her back since he was out of ear range. Josephine told Dawn he was looking for Yasmin, making Dawn get a bit angry on the inside.

"Well I'll go help him." Dawn said as she took a step forward.

"I think we should let Ash go alone on this one," Brock was stopped the girl in her tracks with his hand on her shoulder.

"Why is that?" Dawn looked back at Brock.

"I just think it would be better if they settled this. Yasmin's obviously sad about the battle so she should talk with Ash since he was her opponent."

"Oh okay."

"Yeah like I'm going to let her be upset for a little while before talking to her since for the first couple minutes she won't want to talk to anyone. I hope Ash finds her after that though because she can say things she doesn't mean when she's like this." Josephine said in a worried tone.

* * *

Ash knocked on the door to the girl's room. After he knocked three times with no response he opened the door, showing the empty room.

He went to the boy's room, no one there. He went to the hot springs, no one really there. He went to the telephones, no one there. He had searched everywhere. _Maybe she left_. Ash thought maybe she went on a walk or something, but then remembered her bag being left in the room, next to her bunk. He went back out to the battle field, where he met back up with everyone.

"Any sign of her?" Brock asked quickly. Ash shock his head no in a response, making everyone turn back to their own searches. Josephine had let out her Swablu to fly around the perimeter of the center, but Yasmin was not outside the building.

_Where could she be?_ Everyone was thinking. The trainer was nowhere to be found. After about an hour and a half, they all thought to look back inside the center after they had left to search the town. Some people in town said they had seen her, but it was more as a passing by.

* * *

Once back at the center everyone was sitting in the lobby. They had no clue where to search, until Ash thought of somewhere.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go check on Pika and Pikachu okay?" Ash said as he stood up. He walked over to the part of the center where trainers could view their pokemon in surgery. It was down a hallway from the lobby, where none of the group had looked. Ash thought that she would be there, and she was.

Yasmin, staring with tears in her eyes, looked at her Pikachu through the glass window at the center. Pika had been hooked up to an IV system after being shocked with a defibrillator. It was barely conscious but was in absolutely no condition to go outside the hospital room.

Ash barely touched her shoulder, frightening the girl. She looked up at Ash quickly before wiping her eyes. "Sorry about earlier. I must have worried everyone."

"Yeah, we looked everywhere for you."

"No you didn't." Her tone becoming angry as she stood.

"What do you mean?" Ash looked at her puzzled.

"I went to my room to get something out of my bag and then went to the PokéMart to buy Pika some stuff she likes. After that I came here and have been watching Pika." She looked at her pokemon again, watching its slight breathing and heart beat. "She's never turned out this bad after a battle." Yasmin looked down and then quickly back at Ash, with tears in her eyes and shouting, "And it's all your fault!" before she quickly turned around, covering her face.

Ash could her Yasmin sobbing, making him feel quite uncomfortable. Not truly knowing what to do, he put his hand on her shoulder. "Yasmin, I didn't mean for Pika to end up like this. Why would anyone ever want to hurt anything this badly? And why would they do it to their friend?" Ash tried a weak smile.

"You call this friendship?" Yasmin said coldly, brushing his hand off of her. She turned around, her angry, crying face still very apparent. Ash's smile turned to a confused face as his heart sank slightly. "I understand you're trying to help Ash, but that doesn't mean everything can be fixed by sprinkling happy words like friends and other crap. A real friend would know that it's better just to get a hug with no stupid words attached when you're sad. I don't need your bullshit! Okay Ketchum! Now just go!" Yasmin kneeled back down, covering her face again. _I'm sorry Ash. Just go._ The brunette trainer did feel bad on the inside, but was unable to say it for the guy of her dreams had already walked away.

* * *

It had been a few hours and there was still much tension within the group. Dawn thought to put on a show to cheer Ash up, like she did once before after a battle with Paul, but it didn't help. Josephine had gone to visit Yasmin to make sure her dear friend was okay. Dawn and Josephine were still fighting a bit, but not so spirited.

"Why does Yasmin think she can be that upset about losing a battle?" Dawn questioned as everyone was sitting around a circular, booth table.

"You act like you've never lost before," Josephine rebutted. "Everyone gets upset after they lose."

"Yeah but most people get over it later."

"Yeah, but do most people's Pokémon end up in the ICU?"

Dawn's face went to shock, making her silent. That's how their conversations were going for the afternoon.

Brock, looking over at Ash and the two girls, tried to think of a way to make everyone happy. Everyone was so down and depressed seeming. That was until Nurse Joy showed up at the table with a small "Excuse me?"

Looking up, Brock said "Oh hello Joy. What is it?"

"I wanted to say that everyone's Pokémon are doing just fine now. They all need to stay in my care though until tomorrow. But you can go see them if you'd like." The nurse smiled before Ash got up from the side of the booth. He followed Joy over to a room full of beds. His six pokemon occupying some of the beds, as well as Yasmin's pokemon were there. Without needing to go in the room, Ash had a feeling that Yasmin would be in there again.

Joy had left the room as Ash knelt near Pikachu's bed. "Hey buddy. You feeling better?" "Pikapi! Kapi pikachu!" Pikachu returned with a happy smile, making his trainer grin. "You battled really well earlier," Ash said, continuing his sentence after a short pause. "You too, Yasmin!" Ash looked behind him.

There was Yasmin, standing before Leafeon's beds. As soon as he caught her eyes, she blushed and turned back to face Leafeon's bed again. She rubbed the soft fur on its head as she tried to hide from the boy across the room. _What do I say to him? After all those mean things I said to him he still wants to be my friend. Why's he have to be so nice and cute?_Yasmin suddenly felt a flash of Déjà vu from a week ago when she met Ash. She remembered all of the fun things they did together and all of the things she told him. Even though he knew that fact that she was once part of Team Rocket, he still treated her the same way. She had felt her feelings for him become stronger in the week of knowing this messy haired, clumsy, wild, insane, child. She had known of him only from story her friends told her but, after meeting him, she felt that Ash is someone who cannot actually be explained. Whatever he does doesn't need a reason for it. Like the actions he was doing now.

Between the time Yasmin was thinking to herself, Ash had come from behind, wrapped his arms around her upper body, and was giving her a bit of a squeeze.

"Uh, what are you doing Ash?" Yasmin asked quietly. She could barely speak she was so baffled.

"You said it yourself earlier. 'A real friend would just give them a hug with no words attached since they wouldn't be needed.'" The quote wasn't truly correct, but it had the essence of what she had said before. Ash had a grin on his face as Yasmin was blushing furiously and had a glimmer of tears in her eyes.

Ash let go of the girl with a confused look on his face. "Why are you crying now? There's no reason to be sad."

"I'm not sad," She said wiping her right eye on the back of her glove. "I'm just really happy." Yasmin then wrapped her arms around Ash neck for a hug. "I'm sorry Ash! I'm sorry I over reacted! I'm sorry for every trouble I've caused you!" She was crying but smiling as she was apologizing. Ash just hugged her back.

Outside of the room, everyone was trying to listen thru the door. No one knew quite how to react to what was happening. Josephine had a faint smile, Dawn was a little jealous but happy, and Brock was happy as well.

* * *

Everyone was out eating dinner. It had been a few hours since all of the fighting before. Yasmin had a few cuts on her calves and Ash had a bandage on his forehead. They were sitting next to each other, laughing, talking, enjoying their food like the happy trainers they were just the night before. They acted as if nothing had happened after the battle, much to Yasmin's pleasure.

"Oh man, I'm stuffed!" Ash said as he stretched out and laid his hands on his inflated stomach.

"Looks like someone has a food baby!" Yasmin laughed as she pointed to both Ash and Josephine.

"Hey, I wouldn't be talking if I was you Yasmin" Noticing the empty plate in front of her friend.

"Yeah but at least I don't have to find the father of my food baby Jose."

"I'm not Jose!" The coordinator flailed her arms in the air, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

Everyone was back in their rooms in the Pokécenter. Yasmin was lying on her bunk as she thought of a good way to say something that had also been dreading her that day. The girl sat up on her bed, crossed her arms, and put her feet on the solid, hard wood floors.

"What's wrong?" Josephine asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing. I'm just thinking about my next gym battle and how much I should improve if I want to be on Ash's level."

"Oh cool," Josephine happily went back to brushing her Azumarill's smooth fur and fluffy bunny like ears. "Oh Pudge muffin how I love you!~" The young girl gave her Pokémon the strange nickname when they were much younger.

"Why do you still call Azumarill that?" Yasmin questioned, slightly annoyed.

"Hey at least I have more of an imagination than you. Pika the Pikachu. Oh wow, what a great name."

"I wanted to name her Star but you know I couldn't pronounce the 'S' sound right when I was little."

"That old excuse again."

"At least I have a reason for the name of my Pokémon."

Rather than saying anything back, Josephine just stuck her tongue out in a childish way. And Yasmin acted the same way right back. They did that for about ten seconds before they started to laugh at each other's faces.

"You two are really weird, you know that?" Dawn was sitting on her bed, brushing her hair. She was wearing her pink sweat suit-like pajamas. Josephine and Yasmin were wearing theirs as well, Yasmin's a light purple color and Josephine's an orangey-red.

"Ya, we know. But that's what makes us special!" Yasmin shot a fist up in the air.

"Yeah Yasmin. You're REALLY special alright." Josephine said with a giggle.

"Ha ha very funny," Yasmin said sarcastically before remembering her thought from before. "You know I'm gonna go for a quick walk to make me sleepy." Yasmin said as she was searching in her bag for something. Once she found it, she placed it deep in her jacket pocket and stood up. "Don't wait up for me." She grinned happily as she closed the door.

When she was in the hallway, Yasmin quickly looked around to see if anyone was nearby. She briskly walked over the boy's room and took in a deep breath before knocking on the door. _You can do this Yasmin._

* * *

Hi again everybody! Sorry for not updating in awhile. I had school and a bunch of other stuff happened. I hope ya'll understand. Please enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry if it's a little sad. Oh and I just kinda realized how little Brock does in this... oh well ^^


End file.
